Memories Come Alive
by KH-girl2011
Summary: Axel comes back to life, he falls in love with a certain Red haired girl. someone dies... lots of Fun,laughs,G rated romance and hyperactivity.
1. memories come alive

**Memories come alive**

**This story is about a red haired man, red haired girl, and many other characters. Its like this, there is a little romance, tragedy, and a little violence. The romance and violence isn't X rated though. And there is absolutely no yaoi. I don't believe in that so, sorry fangirls. Anyway, hope you love it.**

**Chapter 1- memories come alive**

A spiky crimson red haired man was sitting on his couch. He was staring at nothing. He was in his own little world with thoughts running through his mind. Three hours ago a man named Marluxia had given the man a heart. The crimson red haired man was just an empty vessel with no feeling of any sort. But because Marluxia had slain some creatures called heartless, he gathered a heart. Now the crimson red haired man could feel the softness of his hair and the roughness of his chakrams. As he twirled a chakram on his hand, he thought about the year before.

_**Destiny Islands**_

A brunette haired boy was swinging his keyblade wildly with a silver haired boy. They were both practicing with their keyblades. Meanwhile, a red haired girl was sitting on a tree, staring into the waves. She was in deep thought as well. Kairi was her name. She was thinking about when a spiky red haired man had kidnapped her. "Sora!!!!" she called.

The brunette haired boy turned his head towards Kairi. "Come on Riku." He told the silver haired boy.

They ran over to Kairi. "Do you remember that guy who helped you fight those nobodies?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora asked.

"What was his name?"

"Axel." Sora replied.

"Oh, ok. That's all I wanted." Kairi said.

Sora and Riku looked at each other with puzzled looks. Then they shrugged and continued to their practice.

_**The World That Never Was**_

The red haired man was still twirling his chakram. "Man. I can't believe it's been a year since I've been in the organization." He said. He was once part of a group called Organization Xlll. They were a bad group but this man had a change of heart. Well technically not a heart, but he did turn good. _Back to the present_

Then, the man got up and walked outside. He examined his house thoroughly. "Man, I am really living in a dump." He said to himself.

"I guess its time to move."

He gathered his clothes and other supplies and drew up a portal. He walked right through it as if it were a door. On the other side was a place called Radiant Garden. When he got there, a woman named Aerith greeted him. "Hey. What's your name?" she asked

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" axel replied using his famous quote.

"Well axel, welcome to Radiant Garden."

"Do you have any available houses for sale?" He asked.

"Yes we do." Aerith said.

Aerith led him to a white two-story house. "How much?" Axel asked.

"5,000 munny." She replied.

Axel handed her the munny and she counted it to make sure it was the correct amount. Aerith told him that there were many stores to shop at and that he could visit anyone of them. Axel walked in and gasped at how nice it looked. There was already furniture and everything.

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Please review. I'll have chapter two up and running very soon. I already have the story written up so the chapters will be up to date all the time. Hope you liked the first chapter. **


	2. A kiss of compassion

Memories Come Alive 

**Sorry about the prologue. It sucked. But I promise I will make it more interesting. I'm only 14 so what do you expect? Well here's chapter 2. Enjoy. D **

**Chapter 2 **_A kiss of compassion_

_**Destiny Islands**_

Sora was talking to his girlfriend Olette when he heard a loud, CRASH!!!! "Sorry." Riku said, as he picked up a vase. Riku was getting ready to go on a date with a girl named Fujin (Fuu). Sora then asked Olette if she wanted to go to the movies to watch a scary movie called Disturbia. Olette kind of hesitated because it was a scary movie. She agreed anyway because she could hold Sora's hand if it got too scary. Kairi was left alone at the island. Unfortunately, Kairi had no one who loved her. She and Sora had shared ties, but that all ended when Olette moved to the island.

Kairi was still in thought of Axel. _**Flashback to the past**_

_Kairi is on the island when a mysterious yellow dog appears. Axel shows up and chases Kairi. Pluto leads her into a portal. Kari escapes with Pluto to Twilight Town._ _Olette, Pence, and Hayner greet her and they talk for a while. Then Axel pops out of a dark portal again. Only this time he pulled Kairi by the arm into the portal with Pluto tagging along. Then Saix caught her and locked her up. __**End Flashback**_

Kairi knew that he didn't mean to hurt her, but she still hated him. It was his fault she got caught by Saix and was almost killed.

_**Radiant Garden**_

Axel had just taken a shower and was relaxed in his upstairs bedroom. On the ceiling, there was a window. The bright white light from the moon glowed on axels face making his aqua/greenish eyes glisten. He too was thinking about the kidnapping. He wanted to apologize to Kairi, yet he didn't know if she could ever forgive him. Axel decided to apologize and get it over with. Axel got dressed in his cloak, leather pants, and boots and drew up a portal.

Axel arrived at Destiny Island. He looked over at a tree where a female figure was sitting on it. Axel crept over to the tree and hesitated. "K-Kairi?"

Kairi turned around, and as soon as she saw him, she screamed bloody murder. "Wait Kairi. I've changed because I have a heart now." He said calmly.

"I still don't trust you." Kairi barked as she hid behind the tree.

"I see how it is then." Axel said as he lowered his head.

Axel turned to walk away, but Kairi grabbed his arm. When she grabbed his arm, she realized how skinny they were. "Axel." She said in a calm voice.

"Listen, I'm sorry I blew up on you like that."

"Well I know you don't forgive me, so why should I waste my breath apologizing?" Axel asked.

"You know. You really have to work on that attitude problem." Kairi said.

Kairi let go of his arm and hopped back on the tree. Axel followed cautiously. Kairi gazed at the bright moon above them. There was an awkward silence for a minute until Axel broke it. "This is the first time I have ever seen a moon so bright."

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"Not since my other life. That was only a half moon though." He said.

Kairi turned her head towards Axel. She stared at his purple teardrops under his eyes. She wondered what they were for. Axel's eyes then met hers. She blushed a little. "Sorry. Didn't mean to stare." She said.

"It's ok. I was born with these purple teardrops on my face." He told her.

"Oh. Ok. Gotcha." Kairi said as she stared at the moon lit waves.

"So, Axel. Why did you kidnap me?"

"I was under control by Xemnas."

"I never meant for Saix to catch you." He told her.

The silence had appeared again. Axel broke it once again. "So, I thought you and Sora were like, boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, we were actually just crushes, but he has a stupid girlfriend now." Kairi explained while clinching her fist.

"Where is Sora?" Axel asked

"He is on a date and so is his best friend Riku."

" Ha, sucks for you then, huh?" Axel teased.

"Just goes to show what you know." Kairi barked.

"You Know? I should have never forgiven you. You are such a jerk." She said.

"Whoa. What did I say?" Axel asked, confused.

Kairi hopped off the tree and leaned against the back of it. Axel heard her soft sobs and went over to her. She had slid down, hugging her knees. "I'm sorry Kairi." He said.

Kairi looked up with tears trickling down her cheeks. Axel pulled her up and wiped them away. He put his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. Then he kissed her cheek and left through the portal.

**Well I hope it didn't suck. I am trying to get all of it done because we may have to disconnect the phone and Internet. So please forgive me if I don't have it all finished. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	3. the devil incarnated

Memories Come Alive Chapter 3- The Devil incarnated 

**This chapter is entering a different character. It kind of sounds stupid but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Enjoy. D**

Sora and Riku returned from their dates. The next day, Riku and Sora took Olette and Fuu to the annual fair. Kairi awoke and went outside as usual. She thought about Axels kiss. She felt a little weird because she had never been kissed before. She had hoped her first kiss would be with Sora.

_**Radiant Garden**_

Axel had just woken up himself. He went into the closet and got dressed into a cloak, leather pants, and boots. He had no other clothes to wear. He trotted downstairs to sit on his crimson red sofa. (The same color as his hair.) "_Kairi must think I'm a jerk.)_ He thought.

Axel brushed his fingers through his hair as he thought that. Then a mysterious knock on the door made him jump sky high. He opened the door and saw the most horrible looking think ever alive. It was man with long white hair and a wing on one side. "Who the heck are you?" Axel said.

"Sephiroth is my name. And you are?" Sephiroth said.

"Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel quoted.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Cloud?"

"No." Axel responded.

"Now get off my property."

"Is that anyway to talk to someone with more darkness than darkness itself?" Sephiroth asked threateningly.

"Maybe I should go and talk to your red haired girlfriend." He said.

Axel summoned his chakrams and engulfed them in flames along with him. Axel then threw a chakram at him but he had already disappeared.

_**Destiny Island**_

Kairi was making a necklace with shells. She finished it and went to put it in her jewelry box. She walked upstairs to her bedroom and saw a strange figure outside her window. She just shrugged it off and continued to her jewelry box. CRASH!!!! Her window burst open to reveal what she thought was the devil reincarnated. Sephiroth walked casually into her room. "Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"That's should be the least of you worries." Sephiroth said in a deep voice.

"Is Axel your boyfriend or is Cloud your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No. Why are you so worried about who is my boyfriend you stalker?" Kairi barked

"No reason."

"I saw the kiss Axel gave you last night. Your lying about Axel." He said with a devious smirk.

Kairi's eyes widened. "I wander how he'll feel when his girlfriend is dead." Sephiroth said as he reached for Kairi.

Sephiroth grabbed Kairi by her neck and held her against the wall. He then drew out a sword that looked to be about 50 feet long. Kairi's eyes closed tightly as he drew back his sword to kill her. "Let her go Sephiroth." A voice called.

It was Axel. He was standing in the facing of the window. Axel threw an ignited chakram at Sephiroth and hit him. Sephiroth then held Kairi in the air still by her throat. Axel found and opportunity to throw both of his chakrams. This time, his whole body was flamed. As Axel moved swiftly towards Sephiroth, Kairi found the right moment to kick Sephiroth in the wrong spot. Sephiroth let go and Kairi ran quickly into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Axel and Sephiroth were left fighting each other. Destroying Kairi's room.

Finally, Sephiroth gave up and disappeared. "I will be back. And I will go after your precious girlfriend." He said as he left.

Axel walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Go away!" Kairi yelled through sobs.

He went through a portal. He ended up in the bathroom. Kairi was crying as she hugged her knees. Just like the night before. She had a bruise around her neck from Sephiroth's tight grasp. Axel knelt down and gently wiped her tears away as he caressed her cheek. "Why do you care so much?" she asked. "What. Can't a guy care?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Actually, when you have a heart, you tend to feel compassion towards another person." He said softly

Kairi was still sitting on the floor, brushing her hand over he soft pink rug.

_**At the fair**_

Riku was riding the Farris Wheel with Fuu while Sora was riding the scrambler with Olette. "Whoa. I feel really dizzy Sora." Olette said.

"Yeah. Me too."

Olette was so dizzy that she fell down. Sora helped her up. "Sorry." She said.

"So, have you started on summer homework yet?" she asked.

"Why are you so worried about homework all the time?" Sora asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's just the way I am."

Riku and Fuu had gotten off the Farris Wheel. "Awesome ride." Fuu said.

Fuu could only speak a few words at a time. Riku had been teaching her to use full sentences, but she hasn't really picked up on how to do it yet. "Do you want to play some games?" Riku asked her.

"Sure." She said.

Riku took her to a game where you have to throw a ball at old milk jars. Riku could not knock them over for anything. Fuu tried the last ball and knocked them all over, winning a huge teddy bear.


	4. Dancing on the flames of hyperactivity

Memories Come Alive 

**Chapter 4 - Dancing ****on the flames of hyperactivity,**

I have been updating my story a little bit more now. This chapter was supposed to be funny, but it was only funny because my friends and me are always hyper. Enjoy

Disclaimor: I do not own Kingdom hearts.

Sora and Riku dropped Olette and Fuu off at their houses and went home.

_Back at Kairi's house_

Axel was still knelt down, gazing upon Kairi. "You know, you are really in danger if you stay here." Axel said

"Well, where else do I have?" Kairi protested.

"Hmm. Well I can find you a place in Radiant Garden. That's where I'm staying."

"Come with me." He said, as he held out his hand

"Why should I?" Kairi barked, slapping his hand away.

"If you don't your going to get killed."

She sighed. "I really hate to do this but, alright."

Axel drew up a portal. It reminded Kairi of when he first kidnapped her. "Now don't be scared." He told her.

"I'm not. I've been through one before, remember."

They walked through the portal and ended up in Radiant Garden. This time Yuffie Appeared.

"Hey Kairi." She said.

"Who is this?" Yuffie asked pointing to Axel.

"This is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Kairi said, imitating Axel.

Axel gave her one of those eyebrow up and eyebrow down look. "Um. Do you have any other houses here?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah! Of course we do."

Axel and Kairi walked the directions Yuffie gave them. When they got there, Kairi absolutely loved it. It was pink and purple all over. Axel thought it was too girly.

Kairi thought about Sora and Riku. She would miss them and she wished they had spent more time with her. Axel said his place was way better than hers. "Nothing but black and red all over." Axel said.

They walked in and it was just as girly inside as out. "Man. I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this." Axel said with a look of disgust.

"Well you're in it now and you're alive." Kairi said

Kairi put, what little things she packed, away and sat on the pink sofa. Axel looked all over the living room and blurted out, "Yuck!"

"Well, all I have to say to you, Mr. Axel, is you better not peep through any of my windows like a pervert." Kairi said. Axels jaw dropped and he shot back, "Don't worry. You're not a sight to see anyway."

Kairi threw a pillow at Axel's head. "Ow! What was that for?" Axel said as he rubbed his head.

"For being a jerk." Kairi said laughing.

Then Axel told Kairi he was going home. Kairi said that she had to get some rest anyway.

The next day, Axel visited Kairi. They sat on the sofa talking about their childhoods. Then all of a sudden, a dark portal appeared. "Alright Axel, what are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"It's not me."

Then a blonde boy and blonde girl walked in from the portal. "Roxas!!!" Yelled Axel.

Roxas and Axel slapped five. "Namine?" Kairi said.

Namine and Kairi hugged like they had been best friends forever. Roxas was Axel's best friend and Namine was Kairi's nobody.

They all Sat down and talked about so many things. Kairi got up and said she was going to get some sodas, candy, coffee, and some groceries. They all looked at her as if they had never heard of those things. "Never mind." She said walking off.

Kairi returned and gave them all a soda. Well it wasn't long before Axel, Roxas, and Namine were bouncing off the walls. They were all three jumping around like little sissy girls.

Kairi then hid the sodas. Oh no, too late. They already ate the candy so hyperactive nobodies trapped Kairi. "That's just great." She thought.

"No more sugar and caffeine for them."

When their sugar rushes were gone, they were sitting on the pink couch. Axel was sitting next to Roxas. Kairi thought of something funny. Kairi went over to the stereo and put in a CD. "_If Axel was my boyfriend, this would be even more hilarious." _She thought.

_"But, since Roxas and Namine are dating, this would fit them." _

Music started to play. ♪_1, 2, 3, 4, ready go, ready go, ready go♫._ Kairi skipped the song to the chorus. ♪ _Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend, I don't really care that you are queer. Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend, I never feel lonely when you are near._ ♫ Finally, Kairi skipped it to near the end. ♪_I like cigarettes and that's no gag, but you'll always be my favorite fag. You'll always be my favorite faaaaag!! ♫ _Kairi stopped the CD and laughed until her sides hurt. Roxas, Axel, and Namine were puzzled. " Ok. Never mind. You guys obviously don't get it." She said.

Kairi sighed as she said, "Nobodies."

Roxas and Namine went home and so did Axel. The next morning, Axel came over. He saw that Kairi was still asleep. Axel crept in her room and put a fiery wall around it. Kairi woke up to the heat and she screamed. Axel walked through the flames. "Did you do this?" she asked, angrily.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Um, hello, if you didn't notice…" she said in a calm voice. "MY WHOLE HOUSE COULD BURN TO ASHES!!" she yelled.

Axel stared at her for the longest time while she tried to escape. Then she said, "Why hasn't it consumed us yet?"

"Remember, I have control over any fire. Duh." He said.

"You mean this whole time I was freaking out over nothing?" she said, aggravated.

"Well, yeah." Axel said smoothly.

Kairi charged at Axel and knocked him over. Axel smirked and stood back up. Kairi hit him with two pillows. Then Axel grabbed one and started to hit her. "Watch the hair you psycho path." Axel said

Axel hit her hard and she fell face down into the carpet. Then Axel sat on her back sideways so she couldn't hit him anymore. "Ha, now you can't hit me."

Kairi had one hand on the side of her face while the other crossed over her chest.

Hope u all enjoyed it. Oh and please, reviews are desperately appreciated.


	5. Axel's ties to the past

Memories Come Alive

Chapter 5- Axel's ties to the past 

**Ok this chapter enters new characters. I give a lot of credit and thanks to ****Axel Sapphirus **** for the permission to use the name Axus. **

Enter Alex and Axus.

Kairi was finally able to get out from under Axel's butt. "Thanks for popping my back." She said.

"No problem." Axel replied.

Axel left and Kairi got a shower. She left to go shopping around town. She went to the moogle shop and bought a few things. She bought a few dresses, skirts, shirts, pants, shoes, jewelry, and make up.

Axel went shopping as well. He bought some coke and candy. "_This stuff really energizes me." _He thought.

Axel threw like six bags of candy and four, twelve pack cokes into the cart.

Meanwhile, Sora called Kairi and asked where she was. She told him she was living in Radiant Garden now and she would visit the island. She hung up and sorted her purchases. She put on a black dress with really cute black and pink shoes. Axel dropped by and his eyes widened at what he saw. "You just pop your jaw back in place and pull your eyes back in their sockets you pervert." Kairi said pointing her finger.

Kairi led Axel into the room. She pulled out 7 black shirts with long sleeves. Then she got out 8 pairs of pants. "Here."

"You can throw away all those cloaks away now." She said while handing them all to Axel.

"I'm still going to keep the boots." He said

Axel went into the bathroom and tried on a shirt that was black, faded baggy jeans, and his boots. "Oh, and I have a battle outfit for you too." Kairi said.

Axel came out of the bathroom and Kairi handed something to him. "This will help you transform into it."

She handed him a glowing orb.

They left the house and went walking around town. Then Kairi saw a girl around fifteen and a boy around seventeen. The boy had pacific blue hair with red eyes. The girl had hot pink hair and purple eyes. Kairi realized that they both had tear drop markings under their eyes. Axel looked over at Kairi and turned to what she was staring at. Axel stared too. The boy and girl met both of their eyes. Then they approached. "You look oddly familiar." Said the boy to Axel.

Axel stared harder. "Alex…Axus." Axel whispered, but just enough for them to hear him.

"Yeah. That's our names," the boy replied. "How did you know?"

"They just sort of popped in my head." Axel replied.

The four of them walked around and talked. "Wait a minute." Axel said, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What are your mother and fathers names?"

"Our fathers name was Slash and our Mothers name was Amanda." Said Axus.

"Ok, this may sound strange, but I think we are siblings." Axel said.

Then all of a sudden, a bright light appeared. A mysterious figure was coming forth out of it. It was a woman. She had purple spiky hair that went down to her knees. "Axel, Axus, Alex…" she said.

"You three are brothers and sister and you were destined to meet on this day. All of your memories of the past are here." She said as she held an orb.

The orb burst into 3 different rays of light, each one jolting towards Alex, Axel, and Axus's head. Then everything disappeared. "Mother." Said Axel.

_**Flashback to past**_

(Axus's voice) "Axel!!!!"

(Axel's voice) "Never mind me. Take your sister and hide in the house, now!!!"

A whirlwind of electric surrounded the scene. A mysterious man with white hair is seen fighting Axel. Only, Axel looks to be eighteen years old. Axel is drawn away into a flash of light.

_**Back to present**_

"Oh wow. That is so cool." Kairi said.

Kairi talked to Alex while Axel talked to Axus. Axel asked where they were living. "We're living in an apartment in the World that Never Was." Alex said.

"I'll tell you what. Alex, you can live with me and Axus, you and live with Axel." Kairi said.

"What!?" Axel yelled with a shocked look on his face.

"I mean, he may be only 8 years older than me, but he still is pretty childish." Axus said.

"Well, then it's settled." Kairi said.

_**Destiny Island**_

Riku and Sora were walking around the beach. Then a figure appeared before Riku. "What the hell?" Riku said jumping back ready to fight.

"Come Riku." Said the figure.

"Join the Darkness."

"Why should I?" he said.

"Because I am your father." Said the figure.

The figure came clearer and it was Xemnas. "You are not my father." Riku protested.

"Yes I am."

"Prove it." Riku said crossing his arms.

"Ok. Here." Xemnas said handing Riku a paper.

It said that Xeonort was the father. "Well, if you're my dad, then who is my mother?" Riku asked.

Riku looked farther down.

"MALEFICENT!!!" Riku yelled.

Riku fainted and Xemnas took him away. Riku was never seen again. All the while Sora is enjoying his self, listening to his I-pod. "Dirty Babe. You see these shackles baby I'm your slave. And you can whip me if I misbehave. I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK!!" Sora sang. (_I-pod much)_

**This chapter was a little weird but I thought the ending was funny. A picture of Sora singing sexy back on Deviant Art inspired the ending. Anyway, the next chapter is coming soon. Thanks again to ****Axel Sapphirus ****for the permission to use the name Axus. **


	6. Sephiroth returns

Memories Come Alive

Chapter 6- Sephiroth returns Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom hearts. I own the name Alex and _Axel Sapphirus _owns the name Axus. 

**This chapter sounds pretty cheesy as far as the fighting and stuff. But please give me a break. (Echo) **_**give me a break, give me a break, break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar™. **_** Sorry, that just sort of popped in my head. Anyway, enjoy.**

Sora could care less that his best friend got taken away. All he's worried about is whether he is bringing Sexy Back by imitating the lyrics.

_**Radiant Garden**_

Axel was clearing a spot for Axus in his living room on the couch. Axel turned his head sharply as he was startled by a loud knock on the door. He opened the door to find a blonde spiky haired man standing in front of him. "Who are you and what can I help you with?" Axel asked.

"Cloud. I heard strange noises coming from here and I figured I would check things out."

"Oh, sorry." Came Axus's voice from the balcony.

"I was practicing with my chakrams."

"That's fine but keep it down." Cloud cocked an attitude.

"By the way, did you get one of these?" He asked, handing Axel a paper.

"Just consider that an invitation."

Axel looked over the paper thoroughly only to get the hint that there was soon to be a dance. Well, actually it was a Spring Fling at the Disney Castle. Cloud left and as soon as Axel closed the door, he heard another knock on the door. Axel rolled his eyes and sighed an attitude sigh as he turned around to answer it. "Axel, I thought you didn't know cloud." Came Sephiroth's voice.

"I really don't know him. He just happened to stop by." Axel yelled.

"So. GO AWAY!"

Sephiroth flew up and summoned his sword. "All right. If that's how you want to play, then let's PLAY!!" Axel yelled as he summoned his chakrams.

Axus heard the racket and ran hurriedly outside. Once he saw the scene, he spun up in the air and lit up bright. Next thing you knew, a different outfit was on him. Axel saw his brother and took out the orb Kairi gave him. He stared at it and he threw it up in the air. Finally he jumped up and spun rapidly as the outfit appeared on him. His outfit consisted of Red pants with Black flames coming from the bottom, a black shirt with a red Jacket that had Black flames, and Red giant shoes like Sora. Axle's chakrams drew back into his hands and he laughed hysterically. Cloud saw the two and told Axel to skidaddle. Cloud summoned his sword and attacked Sephiroth. Cloud fought with Sephiroth for a long time before they both disappeared. Kairi and Axel came to the scene and Kairi ran to Axel's side. Axel had transformed back to his original casual outfit. Axel looked around for Axus and saw he was just getting out the door.

The night went past and Axel slept in his bed. Only he wasn't asleep. He stared out his window with his finger in his ears. Kairi and Alex were basically having a slumber party for two and the racket was unbearable. The next morning Axel asked if she had heard there was a Spring Fling at Disney Castle. "Yeah. I knew" she responded.

"Oh." Axel hesitated as he rubbed the back of his mane.

"Uh…Well I was just wandering if…you wanted to…" Kairi interrupted "Go with you, as a date."

"Yeah." Axel responded.

"Of coarse I will."

Suddenly Roxas and Namine appeared again. "So, Axel, you finally have a girlfriend huh?" Roxas teased as he crossed his arms.

"Well I've had a girlfriend since like, forever." He said as he put his arm around Namine.

Kairi and Axel blushed madly. "I'm taking her to the Spring Fling this weekend."

"Hey Kairi." Namine butted in.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Sure."

"Wait a minute. What are Axus and I supposed to do?" Alex said.

"I know. I'll call Tidus and Selphie." Kairi said.

Kairi called them and asked them for Axus and Alex. Kairi shut her cell phone and said, "Your in luck. They said they will meet you here at 6:00."

"SWEET!!!" Alex yelled as she threw her arm up.

"Come on you love freak" Kairi told Alex while she grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

There's chapter six for you. Hope it wasn't too cheesy. Chapter 7 will be up and running soon.


	7. Dancing on the flames of Death

**Memories Come Alive**

Chapter 7- Dancing on the flames of Death 

**Disclaimer- I will say this again but slowly. **_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own the name Alex and**__**Axel Sapphirus **_**owns the name Axus.**

**Chapter 7 up and running. Sorry no crazy theme songs this time. (Hums the Kit Kat™ bar song) **

**Enjoy )**

Kairi and Alex went shopping at _Aerith's Fashion Designs._ Kairi bought a hot pink dress, glass shoes, diamond jewelry, and a pink handbag with silver pendants. Alex bought a silk black and pink dress, black high heel shoes with a tie up ribbon, silver jewelry, and a black handbag with a pink skull. Axel and Axus bought their tuxedos and ties. Axel hated to dress up because he liked his casual look better.

On Saturday, Axel and Axus ran into Cloud on their way to the Great Maw. "You better watch out for Sephiroth." He told them.

"He is not one to mess around with."

The dance was that night. Everyone was very excited to go. Axel went to Kairi's house and knocked on the door. Good thing Kairi just put on her dress and accessories. She opened the door to find Axel. Axel gasped and as usual looked as if he would drool the Pacific Ocean. "Come on in you drool monkey." Kairi said laughing.

They both sat on the couch and waited for Axus, Alex, and their dates. "So." Axel said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Do you miss Sora?"

"Nah. I'd rather go with you than an I-pod freak any day." She said.

"You say that as if you think I'm a bad guy." Axel said.

There was and awkward silence again. Kairi stared at Axel's crimson red hair and wondered if he had ever killed a bird with those sharp spikes. "_He must use extra gel or something._" She thought.

Then, once again, his aqua/greenish eyes met her ocean eyes. Next thing you knew, Axle and Kairi locked lips. Alex and Axus walked in with their dates. "Ewww. Gross. That's really bad when you walk in on your brother making out." Axus said.

"Get a room!"

Axel jumped over the back of the couch and launched himself at Axus, putting him in a headlock. Then Axel did the worst thing that Axus hated. "POWER NOOGIE!" Axel yelled.

"Arg! Get off of me Axel, you big loser." Axus said freeing himself from Axle's grip.

Axel put Axus back in a headlock just as Roxas and Namine showed up. "Aww. How cute. Just like little kids." Roxas said.

Axel and Axus straightened out their suits and hair. Kairi just sat there, blushing madly at what Axus said. Roxas went into the kitchen and found some sodas and candy. Kairi saw what he was reaching for. "Oh no you don't." She said jumping off the couch and grabbing the soda and candy out of his hands. "I am not going to be surrounded by spaztastic nobodies again."

Roxas grabbed one out of her hands and shook it. "You wouldn't." Kairi said backing away from him.

"Oh contraire." Roxas said as he opened it on her.

"Oh no you didn't." Kairi said with an evil glare.

Kairi slapped Roxas across the face. Roxas turned his head slowly towards Kairi with and evil smirk. "My turn."

Kairi ran and hid behind Axel. "Oh come on you two. Stop acting like little children." Axel said.

"Speak for yourself." Axus said.

"Alright. That's it. Hey, Axus, meet Mr. Fist." Axel said balling his hand into a fist.

Axel chased Axus around with an evil laugh. Alex, Namine, Tidus, and Selphie all stood their staring at the scene. Then Alex whistled through her fingers. "Hey, come on you guys. It's time to go."

"You know Roxas, you are so lucky that you grabbed a sprite and not the coke. Otherwise my dress would be stained." Kairi said.

"Darn. Maybe I should have looked before I grabbed." Roxas said.

They all went to Disney Castle. The courtyard was absolutely beautiful, full of lights and landscaping. Kairi saw Cloud and Aerith and greeted them with a curtsy. Then when she turned around, she saw Sora with Olette. "Oh no."

"I thought he wouldn't come with Olette, but with his precious I-pod." She thought out loud.

"Oh wait. I was mistaken. There's his I-pod, glued to his ears." Kairi laughed.

Axel grabbed Kairi from behind and they started to dance, followed by Namine and Roxas. Then Alex and Tidus swiftly entered to the middle of the crowd. Axus and Selphie entered lastly along with Cloud and Aerith. Kairi looked up at Axel and said, "you know Axel. I thought you were a big jerk when I first met you. Now I see that you aren't at all a jerk."

They all continued to dance along with great songs. Kairi's favorite was Face Down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Axel's was Pain by Three Days Grace. When everyone took a break from dancing, a huge blast pierced through everyone's ears. Sephiroth had returned for the third time. Axel told Kairi, Namine, Alex, and Selphie to all get inside to the Throne room. They all ran inside and waited for an answer. Axel transformed back into his battle suit and summoned his chakrams. Sephiroth turned to Cloud and Cloud saw through his piercing eyes. Cloud ran at him with his humongous sword but Sephiroth was too quick and stabbed Cloud in the leg. Cloud fell flat on his back in pain.

Axel was throwing his flamed chakrams at Sephiroth but they didn't do any damage to him. Alex ran back outside and Axus ran to her side. They were both attacking Sephiroth alongside Axel. Somehow, Sephiroth was blocking the attacks, like he had some kind of barrier. "You know what? I think we should be fighting along with them." Kairi told the other girls.

"Yeah. Come on you guys. Let's go kick some dark side booty." Namine said.

They all ran through the great hall, summoning their weapons. Kairi had a keyblade that was pink and was detailed with flowers. Selphie pulled out a jump rope that was really long. As for Aerith and Namine, they would both have to use their punches and kicks. Kairi ran at Sephiroth, but Roxas stopped her before she got hurt. Roxas had a keyblade like Sora's and was swinging it madly at Sephiroth. As usual, Sephiroth repelled it sending Roxas flying. Everyone was fighting him, even Sora. Aerith saw Cloud and took him inside the castle, for she was going to heal him herself. Axel launched himself at Sephiroth, chakrams on fire and all. Sephiroth hit him in the gut and the back with his long sword. Then he punched Axel hard in the mouth. Axel was lying on the ground, not able to move.

Sephiroth stabbed his sword at Kairi, but he missed. Just as Kairi dodged the attack, she saw Axel. She ran to him and dropped on her knees, looking at his stone cold paralyzed body. He still moved a little but Kairi didn't see that because she had already taken a leap for Sephiroth. She ran at him hard, tears streaming down her cheeks. They all were running at him but Sephiroth threw his sword and ended up stabbing someone.

**Ha. A cliffhanger. I know how much people love these. (Sarcastically) who got stabbed? Only the great and powerful author knows. Guess you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out. Oh and like I said before, Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	8. A Princess who needed a heart

Memories Come Alive Chapter 8-A Princess who needed a heart 

**Heh heh. Hope I made you wait long enough. Lol. Just kidding. Ok, now, the moment you all have been waiting for. Who dies?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom hearts. I own the name Alex and **_**Axel Sapphirus**_** owns the name Axus.**

"AXEL!" Kairi yelled.

When Sephiroth threw his sword, it hit Axel. Kairi ran once again to his side. Kairi looked to see where the sword had hit. She gasped at what she saw with tears trickling down her cheeks. It stabbed him right in the heart. "Man, I finally have a second chance at life, and I still can't win." Axel chuckled.

Kairi leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I love you."

Kairi screamed as loud as she could and hit Sephiroth as hard as she could but then she felt his cold hands wrap around her neck. "Winch!" He yelled as he threw her as hard as he could. She hit the castle wall. Kairi sat there, unconscious.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Axel rose from the ground and the sword fell to the ground as if it hadn't stabbed him. "You may have good aim you –hole, but you obviously don't know what repelled it." He said.

He pulled the end of Kairi's shell necklace from his neck. The huge shell at the end had a crack from the sword. Axel looked over at Kairi and he signaled everyone to charge at the same time at Sephiroth. They all hit Sephiroth and he fell to the ground. He went to get up but Axel had Sephiroth's sword pointed at him. "Game over."

Axel stabbed Sephiroth in his icy cold heart. With Sephiroth dead, everyone went home. Axel carried Kairi home and stayed there with her to make sure she was alive. The only bad thing…Kairi's heart was not beating. Axel knew why she died. She died avenging what she thought was his death. "I feel like it's my fault." He told Axus with his head down.

"Maybe Namine could help bring her back." Roxas said.

"I can." Came Namine's voice.

"I'll ask Marluxia to get a heart from any heartless that are left."

Namine drew up a portal and went to see Marluxia. Marluxia and Zexion were playing cards when Namine showed up. "Hey Marluxia? Can you please get another heart?" She asked politely.

Marluxia turned to Zexion to see if he wanted to help. That's when it happened. "I'm too sexy for a weapon, too sexy for a weapon! TOO SEXY!!" Zexion sang.

"Oh wait, I have a better version."

"I'm too Zexy for a weapon, too Zexy for a weapon! TOO ZEXY!"

Namine and Marluxia backed away slowly and ran outside. They headed towards The End of The World. There were many heartless. Marluxia had slaughtered them all and gathered enough hearts for a whole human heart. Namine thanked Marluxia and headed back to Kairi's place. "Did you get a heart?" Axel asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Namine said holding a lit up box.

Namine placed the glowing box on Kairi and got her pencil and sketchbook. She drew a comic of Kairi receiving the heart. There was a great shed of light throughout the whole living room. Then suddenly Kairi awoke. "What…happened?" She said weakly.

"Never mind that." Axel said, pulling her into his arms as if to protect her.

The embrace lasted for like 5 minutes and Kairi pulled away. "So what happened?"

"You died, but Namine and Marluxia gave you a heart." Axel explained, brushing his fingers over her cheek.

Kairi sat on the floor, dumbstruck. She thanked Namine and gave Roxas a hug as they left.

"Alex, you can go and stay at my place to keep Axus out of trouble." Axle told Alex.

"I'm going to stay here with Kairi."

Alex and Axus left while Axel carried Kairi to her room and laid her on her bed. He turned out the light and slept on the couch without another word.

The next morning Kairi awoke and walked to the couch. She could only chuckle at how Axel looked as he slept.

**Ok. There you have it. Although I'm sure you all want to read the rest of the story. I know my friends do. Chapter 9 will be up soon. My friends haven't even seen chapter 9 because I haven't written it down. So hope you like this chapter. **


	9. A love that would last forever

Memories Come Alive 

**Chapter 9-A love that would last forever **

**Disclaimer-Kingdom Hearts is not mine. I own the name Alex and **_**Axel Sapphirus**_** owns the name Axus. **

**Ok here is chapter 9. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8, being since you didn't like the cliffhanger in chapter 7. I am trying not to make this too mooshy gooshy but I love G rated romance. It's so sweet. **

When Kairi laughed, it made Axel stir a little. Kairi tiptoed behind the couch and hid there. Axel woke up and rubbed his crimson red mane. Then, Kairi jumped out from behind the couch and scared Axel so bad, that he ended up on the other side of the room, in a kung fu stance. Kairi laughed so hard, she fell to the ground, hugging her sides. Axel ran at her and scooped her up. "Hey! Put me down!" Kairi yelled as she kicked her feet.

"Um…nah. I don't think I will." Axel said as he smirked.

Kairi finally got let free and she ran to her bedroom. _"Man, she gets mad over little things."_ Axel thought to himself.

Kairi came out of her room. "Are you mad at me?" Axel asked.

"No." Kairi said with a puzzled look.

"Then why did you storm off to your bedroom?"

"I had to change. Duh. Jeez. Can't a girl run to her bedroom and change without getting accused of being mad?" Kairi replied.

"No." Axel joked.

Kairi went outside and felt how warm it was. _"Perfect day to go to the beach." _She thought.

Axel walked outside with her. "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the beach with me?" Kairi asked in a childish way.

"Do you mean Destiny Islands?" Axel asked.

"Well. Yeah."

"Ok. I'll go with you, but only if you promise not to beg me to go into the water." Axel said, waving a finger at her.

"I promise. I won't." Kairi said crossing her fingers.

Kairi grabbed her swimsuit, towel, sunglasses, sunscreen, and volleyball. Axel drew up a portal and they ended up in Destiny Islands. Kairi ran to the water and sat in the shallow part. Axel sat in the sand and soaked up the sun. Kairi then applied her sunscreen and put on her sunglasses. Then she put her towel on the warm sand. "Man I am paler than the moon." She said.

Kairi tanned out in the sun until she was a little bit darker than her natural shade. She finally got up, grabbed her volleyball, and signaled Axel to come over. Axel followed her with a puzzled look. "I am going to show you how to play volleyball." She said.

Kairi saw Sora, Olette, and Fuu. "Hmm. Sora, come here real quick!" She yelled

"Hey Kairi. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to play volleyball." Kairi said.

"Sure. You want to play you guys?" Sora asked Olette and Fuu.

Olette nodded but Fuu didn't say anything. "She has been depressed ever since Riku went missing." Sora explained to Kairi.

"Oh. Well, do you want to referee the game Fuu?" Kairi asked politely.

"Sure." Fuu said.

"Boys against girls." Sora shouted.

"You girls are going down."

"That's what you think." Kairi said with a smirk pointed towards Axel.

Axel gulped. Kairi showed Axel how to bump, set, serve, and spike the ball. He picked up fast. "Ok. Now for the real game and the first one to score five points wins." Kairi said.

"You better stay out of my way so I can show off to Sora." Olette threatened to Kairi.

Kairi gave an, _oh no you didn't, _look "Oh, don't worry. I will." She said.

Kairi threw the ball in the air and hit it. The ball hit Olette right on the head. "You did that on purpose." Olette yelled in Kairi's face.

"Oopsie. My bad." Kairi said in a stuck-up baby voice.

Kairi tried again and it went over the net. Sora bumped it and Axel spiked it. The ball, once again, hit Olette. This time Sora served the ball and Kairi bumped it. Then Olette set it. Kairi then spiked it and it hit the ground. Fuu held up one finger to indicate that the girls got one point. This time Olette served the ball and it didn't go over the net. "Good job Olette." Kairi said sarcastically.

Axel served the ball straight to Kairi and she bumped it clear across the net. Sora missed it and Fuu gave the girls three points. (Although Olette was barely doing anything.) Kairi served again and hit Sora in the face. Kairi put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Fuu held up 4 fingers. "So much for the girls going down." Kairi smarted off to Sora.

Kairi served the ball one more time and Axel spiked it at Olette. "Ow! My nose!" Olette screamed.

"He broke my nose."

Sora ran over to her and examined her nose. It was crooked and was bleeding. Kairi ran to Axel and gave him five for breaking Olette's nose. Axel and Kairi left the scene and went back to their spot. Kairi stood on the warm sand, staring at the waves. Then all of a sudden, Axel scooped her up and gave her a smirk. "You wouldn't." Kairi said with dark eyes.

"Oh no?" Axel said with a wide grin.

Axel ran in the shallow part of the water and tossed Kairi in. "You big idiot." Kairi laughed, spitting salty water out of her mouth. "What are you going to do about it, huh?" Axel teased.

"This." Kairi said walking casually towards Axel.

She walked in front of him and pushed him. She cracked up at how Axel looked. "You think that's funny, huh?" Axel said.

Axel leaped up and grabbed her again. He threw her even farther this time. She made a big splash as she landed in the water. Sora was looking over at them and had a sort of jealous look on his face. Olette saw the look and slapped him across the face and stormed off, holding her nose. Sora slumped as he followed behind her. Meanwhile, Axel and Kairi were having a splash fight. Kairi won the fight with a proud look on her face, as she held her arms up to show her pretend muscles. "Let's go home Axel." Kairi said with one last splash.

Kairi and Axel transported to Radiant Garden. Kairi went home and changed into her pajamas. Axel had gone home too and was thinking of things. Axus and Alex had found their own places in Traverse Town, so Axel was alone again. He tried to sleep, but he had too much fun with Kairi to even sleep a wink. Kairi had done the same. Axel had found something to do to preoccupy him. He took a walk around Radiant Garden and then he went to Kairi's house. He skulked into one of her windows and went into her room. He saw she was awake and said, "Morning sunshine."

"You too?" Kairi asked.

"Yep." Axel replied.

"You would think we were vampires or something." Kairi said.

"Well, since were up…" Axel said.

Kairi cut him off, "why don't we take a walk."

"I already took a walk, but I can take another one." Axel said.

Kairi got dressed in red sweat pants, a white tank top, and a black jacket. She knew how cool it got at night. Axel just wore a t-shirt and jeans. They headed out the door and started to walk. "So…why couldn't you sleep?" Axel asked.

"I was thinking about you."

"Were you having nightmares?" Axel laughed.

"No."

"Listen, Axel…" Kairi said.

"Yes?"

"I have been so leery about things lately. Ever since Sephiroth killed me, I have been too jumpy. I feel safe around you and I know you would protect me from anything in the world." Kairi said with her head down.

"I don't know how to put this but…"

Axel cut her off, "I love you."

"What?" Kairi asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

Kairi's heart was racing and her face was beet red. She couldn't control her loud, off beat breathing. "You do?"

Axel blushed and turned his head towards hers and his aqua/greenish eyes met her cerulean blue eyes. "So. Does this mean that we're…you know…?"

Kairi cut him off, "boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Axel said.

"I guess so."

Axel wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He then held her head on his shoulder and kept her in the embrace. They departed and sat on a near bench. Kairi fell asleep on his shoulder and he rested his head on her head as he drifted off to sleep himself. The sun rose up and shined down on Axel and Kairi, just as a romantic scene would appear in a movie. Kairi awoke and kissed Axel's nose. He woke up and smiled a crooked smile. "We better get home." Kairi suggested.

Axel sighed. "I guess so."

"Aww, poor Axel. I'll see you again in a little while." Kairi said in a baby voice.

They walked to their houses, holding hands on the way.


	10. A date to remember

**Memories Come Alive**

**Chapter 10- A date to remember**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I own the name Alex and **_**Axel Sapphirus **_**owns the name Axus.**

**Phew. Well I think this story is coming along quite well. I have been getting good reviews so I am going to keep up the story writing. It builds character. (As mom always says) Welcome to chapter 10. Woot woot.**

Kairi got home and her cell phone rang. It was Riku. "Riku!! Where are you?"

"You are where?"

Axel walked in and over heard Kairi. She hung up the phone and had a dazed look on her face. "Who was that?" Axel asked.

"Don't you ever knock?" Kairi said with her hands on her hips.

"And, if you must know, it was Riku."

"What did he want?" Axel questioned.

"You are really nosey, aren't you? He said he figured out who his parents were and he was living with them."

"He said his parents were Xemnas and Maleficent." Kairi explained.

"Wow. Shocker there." Axel said, laughing.

"Do you want to go out tonight? Like a…" Kairi hesitated before Axel cut her off, "a date?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

Axel and Kairi walked around the town to see if there were any restaurants. They found one and reserved a perfect spot. They walked to Kairi's house and waited out the time. Roxas and Namine showed up. "Hey Kairi. How are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"I'm fine."

"Thank you again, Namine. I don't think I would be here today if it wasn't for you." Kairi said, giving Namine a hug.

"It was really Marluxia who slaughtered the heartless." Namine said.

"I know, but you helped."

"Hey, Roxas?" Axel said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with us tonight? We're going on a date and I figured you and Namine could come too." Axel said.

"Ok. What do you think Namine?" Roxas asked, turning to Namine.

"Oh my god. I don't have anything to wear." Namine said putting her hands on her head.

"We'll go shopping, Namine." Kairi assured her.

Kairi and Namine left while Roxas and Axel talked. "Do you know where a jewelry shop is, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"No. I haven't been to this town often. Try asking Aerith or Yuffie."

"Come with me." Axel said walking to the door.

Roxas and Axel walked to find Yuffie first. She knew where a jewelry store was and pointed them in an easy direction. Meanwhile Kairi and Namine got back from shopping. Kairi bought an ice blue dress that had blue sequins on the top. She bought high heels to go with it, along with diamond jewelry. Namine bought an ice pink baby doll shirt, a dark pair of bell-bottom jeans, pink high heels, and pink diamond jewelry. "I love what you bought, Namine." Kairi said.

"I love your outfit too."

They got dressed and waited for the guys to pick them up. "Man. Where are they? They should've been here by now." Kairi said, pacing the floor.

"You have to be patient, Kairi." Namine said putting a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

Roxas came through the door and held it open for the girls. Outside was a long black limo. "Wow. How did you guys afford this?" Namine asked.

"As if I'm going to tell you." Roxas said giving her a smirk.

"You'd better tell me."

"Nah. I don't think I will." Roxas said.

They all three stepped into the limo and took their seats. "Where is Axel, Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"Right here." Came Axel's voice from the front.

"Oh. So you're the chauffer?" Kairi asked.

"At you service madam."

Axel drove the limo to the restaurant and parked in his reserved parking spot. Roxas and Axel escorted their dates into the restaurant and to their reserved tables. The waiter gave them all menus, glasses of water, and silverware rolled in napkins. They all ordered and waited patiently for their food. "So. How has it been between you two?" Roxas asked.

"Fine. You?" Axel responded picking up his glass of water.

"Good. You guys thinking about getting married?"

Axel spit his water clear across the room as Roxas spoke those words. "No. We are just boyfriend and girlfriend right now."

"Dude, I am just kidding. Thanks for the shower though. Although I already took one." Roxas said wiping his shirt and face.

Kairi was blushing madly and had her head down to hide it. Their food arrived and they all dug in. When they finished, they sat and talked. At that moment, Roxas felt something on his foot. He looked over at Namine and thought she was playing footsies with him. She just smiled innocently and turned to Kairi to continue their conversation. "Alright. Who is playing footsies with me?" Roxas asked.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"There is something playing with my foot."

Roxas lifted up the cloth to find the most hideous thing ever. It was a rat, the size of a cat. "AHHH! RAT!!!" Roxas yelled at the top of his lungs.

Roxas jumped on the table and gestured the rest to do the same. They all just looked at him, laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Um, Roxas? That is not a rat. It's the restaurant owners cat." Kairi said laughing at him.

Kairi lifted up the cat to prove herself to Roxas. It was a gray cat with light green eyes. "Meow. Hissssss!!" Axel mimicked.

"That's not funny, Axel." Roxas said getting off the table.

"Who would let their cat in a restaurant anyway?" Roxas said.

"I think we need to go. We are getting awkward stares." Namine said.

"Want to walk home, Kairi?" Axel asked.

"Sure."

Roxas drove the limo while Namine fell asleep in the back. Meanwhile, Axel and Kairi were walking along the empty streets. "You look nice." Axel said.

"Thanks." Kairi responded, blushing.

They walked over to a vacant courtyard. There were unused candles and lanterns everywhere. "Watch this." Axel said.

Axel then moved his hand swiftly and all the candles and lanterns lit up. "Oh. It's beautiful." Kairi said.

Kairi found a bench and sat down, Axel following behind her. Axel leaned in and kissed her. Kairi gasped at the sudden moment. Axel finally pulled away. "Listen, Kairi. I know we haven't gone out too much and we have only had one date, but I think we could possibly live the rest of our lives together." Axel said

"Close your eyes and no peeking." Axel said shoving his hand in his pocket while waving a finger at Kairi.

**Mwaaaaaaaaa. Another cliffhanger. I'm going to let you guys figure out what is going to happen here, although it might be obvious. Plz Review. **


	11. Love, Abuse, and Revenge

**Memories Come Alive**

Chapter 11-love, abuse, and revenge

Disclaimer-let me spell this out for you… I D-O-N-T O-W-N K-I-N-G-D-O-M H-E-A-R-T-S!!!!! I O-W-N T-H-E N-A-M-E A-L-E-X A-N-D _**Axel Sapphirus **_O-W-N-S T-H-E N-A-M-E A-X-U-S!!!!__ Got it memorized? Lol

Ok so sorry for the very loooong wait. '. Chapter 11 is now up and running. Ha left you at a big enough cliffhanger huh? Well I will make you wait no longer. Lol. Here ya go.

"Open your eyes." Axel said

Kairi opened her eyes, only to see Axel holding a carefully wrapped box. "Tah Dah." Axel said, handing her the box. Kairi opened it with care, revealing a long black case. She opened the case, revealing a beautiful gold necklace. "Oh, Axel. It's beautiful." Kairi said, giving Axel a great big bear hug.

Axel took the box and removed the necklace. Then he twirled his index finger, signaling her to turn around. He put it around her neck as she held her hair up. Kairi then took the end of the necklace in her hands. There was a gold locket with a diamond in the middle. "Is it a real diamond?" Kairi asked, anxiously.

"Yep. It's a one of a kind diamond."

She tried to open the locket, but it wouldn't open. "You might need this." Axel said, holding up a tiny key on a gold chain.

Axel put it around his neck. "Hey. I need that." Kairi said, reaching for the key.

"You have to catch me first." Axel said in a childish way, as he ran off the bench.

Kairi chased him for a long time. Then he went through a portal, with Kairi on his heels. They arrived at Destiny Islands. They ran along the shore and into the water. Kairi took a leap at Axel and knocked him over. "Gotcha." She said, grabbing the key in success.

They both sat up in the shallow end of the water. Kairi opened the locket to reveal two pictures, one of her and one of Axel. "You see Kairi? I am the key to your heart." Axel said, holding her hands in his.

Kairi closed the locket and placed the key around Axel's neck. They both stared at the waves, water lapping at their feet. "When you said all that stuff, back there in the vacant courtyard…" Kairi hesitated.

"Yeah?" Axel said puzzled.

"I thought you were…about…to…propose…to…me."

"Oh." Axel said, shocked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't come onto you like that." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm…just…not…ready…yet." He hesitated.

"That's ok." Kairi said, sighing.

She rested her head on his shoulder while he rested his head on hers. "My dress is like soaked." Kairi said looking down at her dress.

"You can take it to the dry cleaners you know." Axel pointed out.

"Easy for you to say." Kairi said, punching Axel in the arm.

"We should really be getting home." She said.

"Yeah. Ok."

Axel walked Kairi home and gave her a goodnight kiss. He then left to walk to his house. Kairi got out of her wet dress and into her pink pajamas. Then she went to bed and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Axel got up and went to a computer store. He bought a laptop that was black. He called SBC for Internet and they delivered a starter kit. He hooked it up and made an account on yahoo. Luckily Kairi already had a computer, so he could chat with her at night. He downloaded Yahoo messenger and added some of his old buddies to his contact list. He added Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion, Alex, and Axus to his list. Axel turned off his computer and walked to Kairi's house, but she was gone. He figured she was shopping, as usual. He waited for her to come home so he could ask her what her email was.

She finally returned and was startled when she found Axel on her couch. "How do you get in here?" she asked putting her grocery bag down.

"It's easy Sweet Cakes." He said.

"You know…portals. The big dark things that you enter and end up in other…" 'I know, Axel." Kairi cut him off, laughing.

"Hey. What is your email, by the way?" Axel asked

"X2-destinygirl-2X and you put on the end." She said. "Yours?"

"FlurryofDancingFlames8 and you put on the end." Axel said writing down her email.

"Hey, I'm going to visit Axus and Alex. Do you want to come with me?" He asked, with a puppy dog pout.

"Awww. You know I can't refuse with a face like that." She said.

"Cool. Let's go."

They left to go to Twilight Town. When they got there, they followed the directions Alex and Axus left them. They went to Axus' house first. Axel knocked on the door and Selphie answered. "Selphie? Are you living with Axus?" Kairi asked.

"No, of course not. Can't a girl come and visit her boyfriend?" Selphie said laughing.

"Boyfriend?"

"Newsflash. Ever since the dance, we have been dating. Duh." Selphie said aggravated.

"Ok. Can we come in?" Axel asked politely.

"Let them in Selphie." Came Axus' voice.

Axel and Kairi walked in to a beautiful home. Unlike Axel's place, this house had many rooms and lots of furniture. Axus brought them a drink and beckoned them to sit down to chat. "So. How have you guys been?" Axus asked breaking the silence.

"Well, we're girlfriend and boyfriend now." Axel said taking a drink of the tea Axus gave him.

"Really? That is awesome!" Selphie said.

"Have you heard from Alex?" Axus asked.

"No. Why?" Axel asked puzzled.

"She hasn't called or visited or anything." Axus said.

"Maybe we should drop by and see if she is ok." Axel said to Kairi.

"Good idea."

Axel and Kairi left with a "thank you" and a "nice seeing" you. They ran to Alex's house and knocked on the door. Tidus answered it. "What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"Whoa there buddy. We just came to see Alex. Is she here?" Axel said.

"NO!" Tidus yelled, slamming the door.

"Ok. Something strange is going on here and we are going to get to the bottom of it. Want to go up to her window? That is if we can find it." Kairi said.

"Yeah." Axel said grabbing Kairi's waist.

Axel leaped up, holding Kairi and landed on the balcony. "I think this is it." He said.

They looked in the window and saw Tidus talking to Alex while he paced the floor. He looked like he was furious. Alex stood up out of her chair and he pushed her back down. "What the…" Axel said with an angry look on his face.

Alex looked as if she were yelling at him. Then there came a brutal blow to Alex's face by Tidus. "Stay here, Kairi." Axel growled.

Kairi gasped at how mad he was and nodded her head in agreement. Axel lunged forward with a deep growl and disgusted face. Axel went through the glass and started to go off on Tidus. "HEY! YOU DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, HIT MY SISTER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Axel yelled, as he shoved a finger in Tidus' chest.

"You can't do anything about it. You are really unfortunate for having a piece of trash as a sister." Tidus said, looking at Alex.

Alex was on the ground, holding her hand to her sweltering, stinging cheek. Axel took her in his arms and shot through the window again. Then he beckoned Kairi to jump on his back and they departed from a cursing Tidus. Axel ran to Axus' house and slammed the door open. All Kairi could think about was her favorite song. Face Down starts to play in her head.

♪_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy._

_One look puts the rhythm in my head._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror. Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend. One day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down. A new life she has found. _

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple affect. Every action in this world will bear a consequence. If you wade around forever, you will surely drown. I see what's going down. I see the way you go and say your right again, say your right again. Heed my lecture. _

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend. One day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down. A new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt. She said this doesn't hurt. She said I finally had enough._

_Face down in the dirt. She said this doesn't hurt. She said I finally had enough. _

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough. It's coming round again. Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend. One day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down. A new life she has found. _

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend. One day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down. A new life she has found. _

_Face down in the dirt. She said this doesn't hurt. She said I finally had enough. _

_Face down in the dirt. She said this doesn't hurt. She said I finally had enough. ♪_

Kairi loved the song and knew that it was only the cruel truth to some couples. It just so happened that this cruel thing happened to Axel's sister. "_You really have to listen to the lyrics of many songs, not just the guitar solos and music." _She thought.

"What happened?" Axus asked rushing to Axel as he sat Alex down on Axus' couch.

"TIDUS!!" Axel snarled. Alex's cheek was swelling.

Her soft sobs filled the room, as did sympathy from the others. Axel wiped away her tears. "Has he always done this to you?" Axel asked.

"Ever since "we" moved into my house. Look." Alex said weakly wiping her foundation off her face, revealing bruises.

Then she lifted her sleeves and pant legs. There were bruises and scratches all over her. There were even slashes in her arm. "Did he cut you with a knife?" Selphie asked.

"Yes. And he hit me with that red stick of his."

"That prick." Axel growled.

"He will pay. No One and I mean NO ONE, HURTS MY SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!" Axel yelled.

Axel stormed through the door and ran to Tidus' house, ready to hurt him.

**Ha. What did you think of that chapter? Hope I didn't jump around too much. And you all thought Axel was proposing to Kairi. I thought it was too soon for that. Lol maybe later. What will Axel do to Tidus for abusing his sister? Find out next chapter. There is a catch of course. 3 reviews then I add another chappy. K? Lol which I know for sure that my best friend **_**Unwritten Story **_** will submit a review. She loves the story. Oh and I couldn't put the regular email address thing because it wouldn't show on my story. cya**


	12. Revenge is bitter sweet

Memories Come Alive 

**Chapter: revenge is bitter sweet**

**Disclaimer- do I need to make it a singsong for you to get it? HUH?! Like B-I-N-G-O? I do not, under any circumstances, own kingdom hearts! So nah. **

Ok. I didn't mean 3 reviews. I only meant 2. Thank you to the two reviewers who have taken the time to read it. I will definitely be reviewing your stories. Ok what will Axel do to Tidus? Mwuaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Axel ran as hard as he could, not thinking of anything but what he was going to do to Tidus. He had arrived at Alex's house and stormed through the door. He looked for Tidus, but he was nowhere in sight. Axel then heard a noise coming from a near room. He opened the door and found Tidus. Tidus saw Axel from the corner of his eye and reached for a knife in the pocket of his jeans. "Oh no you don't." Axel said running into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Tidus asked, pointing the knife at Axel.

"I wouldn't point that thing at me. Last time someone had a pointy object near me, they got stabbed in their cold icy heart with it." Axel said, summoning his chakrams.

"I am way to quick and smart to get killed by my own weapon." Tidus said.

"Oh. Well, I guess I will leave you alone, since I am no match for you." Axel said casually, as he walked out the room.

Tidus walked slowly towards the door, expecting Axel to jump out at him. He walked out a little, only to get caught by Axel. Axel threw Tidus all the way into the living room, as he took away his knife. "Now what are you going to do, punk?" Axel asked.

Tidus scrambled to his feet and grabbed his red rod. Tidus tried to catch Axel, but Axel dodged the attack and as he did, he saw some old videotapes. He then had an idea. Axel ran to the kitchen and looked for some duct tape. He found some and ran back into the living room, tape in his hands. He lunged forward and grabbed Tidus by surprise. He then took him to a chair and tied him to it. "I think I have the perfect torture for you." Axel said with a devious smile.

He walked towards the tapes and found an old Barney tape. "Perfect." Axel said.

"What are you doing?" Tidus asked with a worried look on his face.

Axel popped the tape into the VCR and played it. He walked over to Tidus and held his head so he was facing the TV. "Wait a minute. I need something to keep your eyes open." Axel said looking around.

"Ah. I know. I'll use the tape to keep them open."

Axel put tape on the top and bottom of his eyes. (I think you know what I mean.)

"NOOOO!!! Don't make me watch this!!!!!!" Tidus yelled.

Axel called Alex and the rest of the gang to come over. They were there in a flash. "Hey Alex. Now is your time to get revenge on this evil prick." Axel said.

Alex walked over in front of Tidus and punched him right in the nose, making it bleed. "That's for hitting me and leaving nasty bruises." Alex said in a furious tone.

Then she took his rod he had dropped when Axel grabbed him and hit his knees as hard has she could. "That's for pushing me around like a puppet."

Axel handed Alex the knife Tidus had pulled on him. Alex took the knife and swayed it back and forth in front of Tidus. "And this. This is for scarring me for life." Alex said slicing the part of his wrist that was showing. Alex threw the knife down and tilted her head side to side, cracking it. Tidus just sat there, bruised and bleeding. He got what he deserved and Alex felt good about it. Before they all left, they each spat on him. They all went back to Axus' house. "Hey, Kairi?" Alex hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"I was wandering if I could stay at your place. At least until I find a new house." Alex said.

"Of course you may." Kairi said

"Thanks." Alex said, smiling.

Axel walked Kairi and Alex to their house and went back to his place. "Man. I hope Tidus burns in hell." Axel thought to himself.

"No one hits a lady. Especially not a man."

"Heh. I was just thinking of that movie called Madea's Family Reunion. It was pretty funny when Lisa dumped that hot grease on her abusive fiancé and then she beat him up with a frying pan. " Axel said, talking to himself.

Axel finally went to a dreamless sleep. Alex couldn't sleep at all. All she could think about was the horrible things "he" did to her. Kairi awoke and made coffee. She went into the living room and saw Alex sitting up on the couch. "Would you like some coffee?" Kairi asked.

"Sure."

Kairi poured Alex some coffee and brought it to her. "Are you sure you don't mind my presence here?" Alex asked.

"Of course not. You are welcome here anytime and you can stay as long as you need."

Axel woke up and got onto the Internet. He checked his mail messages and saw that there were none. Then he checked to see if Kairi was on, but she wasn't. "Hm, what to do." Axel thought.

"I guess I could read or something."

"Oh wait. I don't have anything to read. Crap! I'll go to the book store."

Axel got dressed and went to the bookstore. He found an aisle with noting but manga. He looked through the shelves and found 3 manga series he thought he might actually read. They were Vampire Knight, Lovely Complex, and Absolute Boyfriend. He bought them at the register and went home. He started on the 1st Vampire Knight volume and finished it within five minutes. Then he read the first volume of Lovely Complex. for short.) He kind of thought it was a little too dramatic. Then came Absolute Boyfriend. He thought that one was a little out of his style. His favorite was Vampire Knight and he couldn't wait for the 2nd volume to come out.

Kairi got on the computer and decided to order some clothes on the Internet for Alex. Alex had forgotten all of her clothes because she didn't want to go back into that house again. Her Yahoo Messenger had turned on automatically so she would be informed if she had new mail or if Axel had signed in. Axel finished all the Manga he had bought and got back on the computer. He logged into his Yahoo Messenger and seen that Kairi was on. Kairi had opened up the IM window so they could chat.

_**Yahoo! Messenger chat**_

**X2-destinygirl-2X**** - Hey**

**FlurryofDancingFlames8**** -Hey**

**X2-destinygirl-2X**** - What are ya doin'? **

**FlurryofDancingFlames8**** - I just bought some Manga and finished them.**

**X2-destinygirl-2X**** - Kool. U R a fast reader. Lol**

**FlurryofDancingFlames8**** - Yeah. I know. So, how is Alex doing?**

**X2-destinygirl-2X**** - She is doing just fine. I just bought her some clothes on the Internet.**

**FlurryofDancingFlames8**** - Aw. You didn't have to do that. I would have taken her out shopping.**

**X2-destinygirl-2X**** - Oh no. It's no trouble at all. I don't mind at all. Besides. You wouldn't be able to stand one second in the mall, especially female cloth shopping. So do you want to go out tonight?**

**FlurryofDancingFlames8**** - Oh. You think I can't take my little sister out shopping, huh? lol **

**X2-destinygirl-2X**** - So do you want to go out tonight?**

**FlurryofDancingFlames8****-****Like where? **

**X2-destinygirl-2X**** - anywhere but here.**

**FlurryofDancingFlames8**** - Hm. how about we just take a long walk?**

**X2-destinygirl-2X**** - Sounds good to me. What about Alex?**

**FlurryofDancingFlames8****- Well, I don't know. I hate to leave her there by herself.**

**X2-destinygirl-2X**** - I can ask her to see if she wants to stay at Axus' house for the night because I am sure she and Selphie will find something to do. Brb.**

**FlurryofDancingFlames8**** - K.**

**X2-destinygirl-2X**** - she said she wouldn't mind going over there. So I'll cya later?**

**FlurryofDancingFlames8**** - Of course. ttyl**

**X2-desinygirl-2X**** - kool. ttyl **

Kairi logged off as soon as Axel did. Axel walked away from his computer and turned on his radio. He changed it to 89.1, which is an alternative rock station. He carelessly fell on his couch and stared at the ceiling, in a daze. A song finally came after the very long commercials and Axel recognized the song. It was _What I've Done _by Linkin Park. Then he drifted off to sleep as the radio faded out of his mind.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I sucked at the revenge thing but my brain has been dead lately. I really blame the major SUNBURN I got on Saturday. I guess that's what I get for not putting on sunscreen when I went swimming in Kentucky. Lol I will be updating soon. I promise. Also, I am open for any ideas. My best friend, **_**Unwritten Story**_** gave me the idea about the Barney torture. So I give her all the credit for that part. **


	13. The hidden Pasts Revealed

Memories Come Alive 

**Chapter 13-The hidden Pasts revealed**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own the name Alex and **_**Axel Sapphirus**_** owns the name Axus.**

**Sorry for a long wait. I was going over my story and I realized I had a lot of mistakes. The one major one I would like to clear up is that Alex and Axus live in Twilight Town and I put that they lived in Traverse Town in the 9****th**** chapter. Sorry. ' I have been reading a lot of Manga so I kind of worked some of the titles into here. Here's chapter 13. **

Axel finally woke up and scratched his red mane. He got up to stretch and then he turned off the radio. He took a shower, hoping that would wake him up. Well, it didn't. The phone rang and Axel answered it, expecting Kairi. It wasn't Kairi but Roxas. "Hey, Roxas."

"Yeah I have an Email."

"It's FlurryofDancingFlames8 and it has on the end."

"Ok. I will add you to my contact list too. It's TwilightNobody13, with on the end, right?"

"Ok. I will remember that. Bye."

Axel hung up the phone and opened his laptop. Then he added Roxas to his Yahoo Messenger. He shut his laptop and as soon as he did that, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find Kairi standing there in red sweats and a matching red jacket. "Come on silly." Kairi said, grabbing Axel's arm.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked, still groggy from the little nap he had a long time ago.

The computer light had shined so bright in his eyes, so he had to squint. "We're going on a long walk, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry." Axel said rubbing his eyes.

"We don't have to walk tonight if you are that tired." Kairi said stopping.

"No. It's ok. I'm just still a little groggy from my nap and my eyes hurt, but I am fine."

They continued to walk. Suddenly, a cat crossed their path. "Aw! Look how cute it is. I wonder if it is nice?" Kairi said, jumping up and down as she pointed at it.

"Man. You are definitely a cat lover, aren't you?" Axel said chuckling.

"Why yes I am. You got a problem with it Mr.?"

"Aw, can I keep it? Please?" Kairi asked with a puppy dog pout and big round eyes.

"Why are you asking me? It would be living at your house, not mine."

"So very true." Kairi said.

She walked cautiously towards it. Then she crouched down to pet it. The cat leaned its head against her hand and purred. "Yay! It likes me!" Kairi yelled.

She picked the cat up and walked back to Axel. "I think it's an Egyptian Mau." Kairi said.

"I think I will name her…hm…" Kairi said.

"What should I name her?" She asked Axel.

"Um…how about…Nik Nik?"

"Ah! Perfect. Nik Nik and Nicky for short." Kairi said.

They walked at least two miles before they were a little tired. Then they sat on a curb. "So what manga series did you get?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I got the first volumes of Vampire Knight, Lovely Complex, and Absolute Boyfriend."

"I think Vampire Knight was the best. You might like the Absolute Boyfriend and Lovely Complex." Axel said.

"I will definitely have to read them." Kairi said.

Axel leaned his head back as he felt the cool night breeze. "It's a nice night tonight, isn't it?" Kairi said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah. I'm just really glad I can feel the night breeze again." Axel said.

"I can't imagine not feeling anything." Kairi said with sympathy in her tone.

"Well, believe me. It is the worst thing ever." Axel said, finally petting Nik Nik.

"The only thing to ever be felt was the coldness of a heart."

"My childhood isn't a fairytale either. My mother had purple spiky hair and she had the most beautiful pink eyes. My dad had black spiky hair and golden eyes. We used to go on trips all the time and we always played board games, as a normal family would. Well… my parents died when I was thirteen. Apparently Xemnas was trying to take them away like he did me and they fought him, leading them to death. I guess he had planned to take my whole family, but Axus and Alex were too young, even when he captured me. He had swiped my memories and so I forgot all about my siblings and my parents. I am just glad Xemnas didn't find Alex and Axus because he would have taken them too. I still never understood why he wanted my parents. They didn't have any X's in there names. Their names were of course, Slash and Amanda. " Axel's tone got softer.

"Anyway, back to living at my aunt's. Alex was a little over three years old and Axus was only five. A year later our aunt died and so we were fostered. The police weren't going to take us together but I told them that we were a packaged deal. It was really hard on Alex and Axus, but when I was old enough to take things on my own, I looked after them. At least until that day Xemnas took me away. I felt so bad leaving them. That was the last thought I had before Xemnas took my memories."

"I am so sorry. I had no idea that your childhood was so tragic." Kairi said.

"I am like you though…my childhood wasn't as great either."

"My mother was a beautiful woman. She had that certain glow to her smile. She was as caring as a mother could get…" Kairi trailed off.

"Heh. I remember she used to tell me funny stories of when she was little. She used to get into trouble when she was a teenager." Kairi chuckled as she tried to say this.

"My father on the other hand…he was an alcoholic. He used to come home from bars, drunk, and would start yelling at my mother for no reason at all. It mostly had to do with money. Dad: _Where did all our Money go woman? _Mom:_ You spent it all on Whiskey and Vodka. _ I used to hear them going at it every night and they thought I was in bed. Little did they know that I was standing behind my door, ear pressed against it. There was a few times where I heard the sound of a hand smacking bare flesh. I knew what it was."

"Seeing Alex in the state she was in…it made me feel really bad. Seeing the pain in her eyes…all because of Tidus. It felt like… Déjà vu."

"Man. I am really sorry, Kairi. I had no idea." Axel said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh there is more." She said.

" One day, my dad got so drunk, that he actually pulled me out of my room and beat me senseless with a belt. I didn't even do anything. I was baking cookies with mom and then I went into my room to color. That's when my mom finally had enough. I was eight years old at this time and when my dad left to go to work, she strapped me into her car and we drove off to my grandma's. She had already packed my clothes and hers. When my dad noticed that we had left him, he burned our old house down. Of course he was drunk and didn't realize that he had burned it. The cops took him away the next day for arson. We lived at my grandma's house for two years and mom died of esophageal cancer when I was ten. My grandma didn't want to deal with me after that; I never liked that old bat anyway." Kairi clenched her fist

"Whoa. Calm down." Axel said, tightening his grip on Kairi's shoulders.

" So, my grandma sent me to Destiny Islands and I pretended that I had no idea who my parents were and that I had no past. A young woman found me and she took me in to her life until I could live by myself. She couldn't have kids so it was a good thing she found me. And that's it." Kairi said sighing.

"Sounds like we both have our share of a rough life, huh?" Axel said.

"Yeah. Well at least you don't have to live like an organization member anymore." Kairi said, laying her head on Axels shoulder.

"You are the only one I have told my past to." Kairi said.

"Same here."

"Hey. Do you want to go to the park?" Kairi asked randomly.

"What park?" Axel asked puzzled.

"I passed one when I went to go shopping. Come on. Follow me."

Kairi led Axel to a park with swings, slides, benches, trees, and a hammock, Nik Nik following them. Kairi sat down on a swing and Axel sat on one next to her. They swung until their legs hurt from pumping. Axel grabbed Kairi's hand and they jumped out of the swings together. Axel spotted a hammock and he laid down on it. Kairi lay next to him and the hammock flipped. They laughed and tried again. This time it didn't flip. Axel drifted off to sleep first. Kairi's eyes finally closed and she fell asleep. She heard a noise a few minutes later. Her eyes shot open, only to find Nik Nik. "Nicky. You scared me."

She ran to one of the benches and hopped on top. Then she curled up to sleep. "She is so cute." Kairi thought.

Kairi fell back to sleep. The sun rose the next morning and Axel was the first to wake up. He went to stretch his arm over Kairi. But she was gone…

**Mwuaaaaaaaaaa!! Another cliffhanger. Where did Kairi go? Tune into the next chapter to find out, although it might take me awhile. lol**


	14. The Suprise of a Lifetime

Memories Come Alive 

**Chapter 14- The Surprise of a Lifetime **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts. (Yet) lol I own Alex and **_**Axel Sapphirus **_**owns the name Axus.**

**Ha. I didn't leave you on a cliffhanger for long did I? Where did Kairi go? Well, here it is.**

"KAIRI!!!" Axel yelled.

Axel leaped off the hammock and panicked. Where was she? "Axel, Axel, I'm right here." Kairi said running from the bathroom house.

"I'm right here. I'm fine." Kairi said, before Axel took her into an embrace.

"I woke up and you weren't here. I didn't know what to do I…"

"Calm Down, Axel." Kairi said hugging his neck.

Axel finally calmed down and they sat on a near bench. "Are you alright now?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I'm completely fine. It's just…I thought someone took you away from me."

"Why did you think that?" Kairi asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I guess it was because I told you about my parents and I just had a hallucination that Xemnas took you away from me."

"Xemnas can't take me away. He learned his lesson and is far away." Kairi reassured him.

Axel and Kairi walked home, holding hands while Kairi held Nik Nik in the other hand. When Axel got home, he called Roxas and asked him to come over. Roxas arrived and knocked on the door. Axel opened the door and let him in. "So what did you want?" Roxas asked sitting on the sofa.

"I need a guy to talk to." Axel replied.

"I think I have been too overprotective of Kairi and I don't want to be a control freak." He said.

"Well. I don't know what to tell you." Roxas said.

"I mean, this morning I woke up and she wasn't lying next to me. I freaked out and broke down. Turns out she was in the bathroom."

"Dude, you need to chill out. What do you think could possibly happen to her? All the enemies are gone."

"I don't know. Maybe if I could just realize that." Axel said, rubbing his temples.

" Maybe I need to be there by her side at all times."

"Do you think it is too soon to marry Kairi?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Roxas asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know. Just bear with me, okay?"

"I don't think it is too early, I mean, you guys have been together for how long now?"

"Um…4 months." Axel said, trying to remember.

"Well Namine and I are getting married next month, oooh." Roxas' tone to his last words made him sound like he shouldn't have said them.

"What?!" Axel yelled.

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"Uh. Today." Roxas said with an innocent look and wide grin.

"You could have informed me earlier. We are invited, right?"

"Of course. I was really going to tell you today." Roxas said.

"Ah, congratulations, buddy!" Axel said, pulling Roxas into a headlock and gave him a power-noogie.

"Honestly, I think Kairi and I are ready for this kind of commitment." Axel said, letting go of Roxas.

"It's whatever you want, dude. It's not my decision. Anyway, I have got to go." Roxas said fixing his hair.

He left Axel in a trail of thought. Was Axel really going to propose to Kairi? Was he really ready for this? Meanwhile, Kairi was out shopping for Nik Nik. She bought her the best cat food brand, a pink cat collar with a tag, a luxurious pink cat bed, a scratching post, a litter box, fresh smelling cat litter, and many toys. She was going to spoil her cat like crazy. Kairi returned home and gave Nik Nik a bath. At least she tried. She finally put on some extra padded gloves and gently put Nik Nik in some soapy warm water in the sink. Nik Nik clawed Kairi's hands until the bath was over. She had this look that said, "What did I ever do to you?" when Kairi got done. Then Kairi dried her off and filled her food and water bowl. She thought about getting Nik Nik declawed but she didn't want to put her through that sort of torture. Alex walked into the door and saw Nik Nik. "Aw! You got a cat?"

"Yep. Axel and I found her wandering the streets last night." Kairi said.

"Did you and Selphie have fun last night?"

"Yeah! We had a blast and we picked on Axus all night." Alex said laughing.

"When he was asleep, we put make up on him. We also put pink dye in his hair. Luckily it is temporary. We told him that he had a huge zit on his face and he needed to check it out. When he got to the mirror, he yelled so loud. It was so much fun."

Someone knocked on the door and Alex answered it. It was a deliveryman. "Package for Alex Eichi." He said, handing Alex a big box. She signed the form and took the box in. "I don't remember ordering anything."

She opened the box to find sparkling new clothes, shoes, purses, and jewelry. "Oh wow! Who did this?"

"Me. I knew you left all your clothes and so I bought you some new ones. I hope I got the sizes right." Kairi said.

"Oh, thank you so much. You really didn't have to do this. I could've gotten a job and bought some myself." Alex said, hugging Kairi. "I'm going to try them on now." Alex said running to the bathroom. Kairi sat down and read a Popstar! Magazine.

Axel went to the Pawnshop and pawned off his chakrams so he could have enough money to buy a fantastic ring for Kairi. He got 600 munny for them. Then he went to the jewelry store and asked the cashier which one he thought was the best. Axel spent the whole 600 munny on the perfect ring and he didn't care. Besides, he could always get the chakrams back out if he got a job. That is if someone else didn't buy them before he could get them back. He went to Kairi's house and knocked on her door. While he waited on her to answer it, he practiced what he was going to say. The door opened and Kairi's face was enlightened when she saw Axel. "Hey handsome. What are you doing here?" Kairi said, sweet-talking him.

"Can't your boyfriend drop by to see his girlfriend?" Axel asked.

"Come in."

Axel walked in and was immediately greeted by Nik Nik with a rub of her head to his ankle. "Hello to you too, Nik Nik." He patted her head as she purred wildly.

Axel sat on the couch while Kairi went into the kitchen. She came out with a tray that had two virgin fuzzy navels. (Peach and orange juice.) "I made them up myself." She said.

Axel took one as Kairi took a seat next to him. "So what did you want?" Kairi asked, setting down the tray.

"Um…close your eyes."

"Oh no. Another one of those surprises is it?" Kairi chuckled.

"Just close them." Axel ordered, getting playfully annoyed.

Kairi closed her eyes tight and awaited his permission to open her eyes. "Open."

Kairi opened her eyes to a kneeling Axel with a box in his hands. "I, Axel Lee Eichi, ask your hand in marriage."

"Kairi Mitsuki Koiyama, will you marry me?" Axel asked, opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a big diamond.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kairi yelled in a high pitch scream to where Axel had to close his ears.

"YES! YES! YES! I will marry you." Kairi said pulling Axel to a great big bear hug.

Axel kissed her lightly and she followed suit. Then he slid the ring onto her left ring finger. "How did you afford this ring?"

"Well, I pawned off my chakrams for it."

"You did what?!" Kairi asked.

"You shouldn't have done that. I would have been fine with a cheap machine ring."

Alex heard the scream and came down stairs to see what the commotion was all about. "What's going on?"

"Your brother just proposed to me. Here is the engagement ring to prove it." Kairi said holding out her hand.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I am definitely going to have to wedding shop with you." Alex said.

"A dress, accessories, the theme, and…everything!" Alex kept going on and going on.

"By the way… did Roxas tell you him and Namine are getting married next month?" Axel turned to Kairi.

"Shut up! No way! He didn't say a word. Neither did Namine." Kairi said getting excited.

"We have a lot of planning to do." Kairi pointed out.

"Yes we do, so we better start now." Axel said.

"How about we get married in two months? Does that give us enough time to plan things?" Axel asked.

"Um…I think so. If not, oh well. It doesn't have to be too perfect."

"Too perfect?" Axel said laughing.

"Hey! Every wedding has to have some perfection."

Axel scooped Kairi up and she squealed at the sudden action. "EEEK! Hey! You scared…" Axel cut her off with a kiss.

"I can't believe we're getting married." Axel said spinning around.

"I am going to start looking for a dress and you need to find a tuxedo."

Axel let Kairi go and she grabbed her purse. Then she asked Alex if she would like to go. Alex jumped for joy all the way out the door. Axel called Axus, Roxas, Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion to tell them about the great news and of course he invited them to the wedding. Then he left to find a small job. When Axel looked at the help wanted board, he saw that Leon was looking for someone to make weapons. Axel thought he was perfect for the job and went to find Leon. When he found him, he asked to see if he could take the job. Leon said yes and started him out on making swords. With Axel's heat abilities, he was able to shape the metal and sharpen it. When Axel finished his job, Leon handed him 500 munny. "Wow! I didn't expect to get this much." Axel said, holding the money.

"You did a fantastic job and you were on time with getting the swords completed." Leon said patting Axel on the back.

Axel thanked Leon and went to a tuxedo store. He looked all over until he found a red suit. It matched his hair perfectly and he loved the color red. He searched for some shoes and found some black dress shoes. When he got done shopping, he tucked the suit away in the plastic it came in and went home.

Kairi and Alex shopped for forever at a bridal shop until they came to the right dress. It was pure white and shined like a pearl. It also had flowers seamed into the bottom. It came with a headdress and Tierra. Kairi had inherited Millions of dollars from her mom because her mom willed it to her. So that is where Kairi is getting all the money she whips out. Alex found crystal glass high heel shoes to go with the dress. She also found silver and diamond jewelry that accented her outfit. When the shopping was over with, Alex and Kairi went home. Alex slipped into her new pajamas and lay on the couch. Kairi came into the living room and saw Alex. "Hey. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I really don't mind." Kairi said, smiling sweetly at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Kairi said.

Alex headed upstairs and fell straight to sleep as soon as she hit the bed. Kairi left her house to go to Axel's. Axel let her in and they sat on the couch. Axel had no lights on so as the Night fell, a bright full moon shone on Axel and Kairi through the skylight. Axel decided to pop in a movie for them to watch. Then he grabbed the fleece blanket on the back of the couch and covered him and Kairi up. She laid her head on his lap throughout the whole movie. They were watching Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Man's Chest. They both had fallen asleep by time the movie ended. Axel only woke up once and that was to turn off the TV.

**So what did you think? I think I might end this story temporarily on the 20****th**** chapter because I have a story in my head that is just dying to be posted on Fanfiction. It is another KH fanfic, but enough of that. KAIRI AND AXEL ARE GETTING MARRIED! YAY!** **Jumps around, giving her two reviewers (Unwritten Story and Kairiyin) cookies and Axel plushies. Chapter 15 will be up and running soon.**

**KH-girl2011**


	15. Secrets and intimate moments

Memories Come Alive 

**Chapter 15-Secrets Behind The Wall and Intimate Moments.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts and yada yada yada. You know the rest.**

**I was hoping to get this posted sooner but between High School, homework, and Volleyball, I haven't had time. So I am typing on my spare time. I really hope the cookies were good and the Axel plushies were cuddly enough. Here is chapter 15.**

Kairi was the first to wake up and she noticed that she was lying beside Axel on the couch. She was trying to figure out how she got that way because she didn't remember moving from her original position. She just let it drop and she buried her head into Axel's shoulder. He felt her stir and he opened his eyes directly at the sun. "Ahhh! The light! It burns!"

Kairi chuckled a little and Axel looked down at her. Kairi kept her eyes closed and pretended she was still asleep. "Kairi, are you laughing at me?"

She just sat there with no movement. "I know you're awake, so stop pretending." Axel said.

"Don't make me tickle you."

Kairi still lay there and thought he wouldn't do it. Boy was she ever wrong. He tickled her so hard that she fell off the couch. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and gave him a cold stare. Axel's laugh turned into a gulp and frightened eyes. "Uh-oh. I know that look and it isn't good." He said.

"You got that right, bub." Kairi said.

Axel leaped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. Kairi got up and walked cautiously to the kitchen. She knew he was going to leap out and grab her. When she got to the kitchen he was nowhere to be found. She ran to his bedroom and grabbed a pillow. He ran after her and came into the room to find her with a pillow held in front of her like she was some kind of psycho killer. "You have so much energy during the morning." Kairi said.

"What are you gonna do with the pillow? You know, that has been your weapon every time we play fight."

"Yeah. So. It has always worked, hasn't it?" She protested.

"Well, I can't argue with that." Axel said.

"Now, just put the pillow down and slowly walk away from it."

"Aw, not without one toss." Kairi play whined as she tossed the pillow at Axel's head.

"Alright. That does it. Take this." Axel said throwing the pillow back at Kairi, knocking her over.

"You butthead!" Kairi yelled while laughing.

"Sorry, but you asked for it. Here, I will help you up."

Axel pulled Kairi up and she punched him softly on the arm. "Hey, I am going home to take a shower and do some other stuff. I will come over later. Ok?" Kairi said getting up.

"Yuck! I can smell you all the way over here, so you better get a shower too." She said, holding her nose.

"Yeah yeah I know. So I _will_ see you later?"

"Of course." Kairi said cheerfully.

Kairi left while Axel headed to the shower. When Kairi got home, Alex was already up and had fed Nik Nik. "Aw. You didn't have to feed Nik Nik. I would have fed her." Kairi said.

"It's no problem. After all, you did buy me clothes."

"You know I have always wanted a little sister and I am finally gonna get one. Well a sister in-law anyway." Kairi said.

"Aw! Thank you Kairi. I always wanted a big sis and all I got was pesky older brothers." Alex said as she rolled her eyes at "pesky older brothers."

"Well, I'm going to jump in the shower. Feel free to use anything you want." Kairi said.

"You might not want to jump. You might hurt yourself." Alex said laughing.

"You really are a smart a#, aren't you?" Kairi said with her hands on her hips.

"I come from a stubborn and smart a# family, remember?" Alex pointed out.

Kairi headed to the bathroom and finally took a shower. When she was through, she went downstairs and cooked breakfast for her and Alex. She hollered for Alex and they sat and ate chocolate chip pancakes. "Do you think Namine has bought a dress yet?" Alex asked with a mouth full of pancake. "I don't know. We can call and ask her."

When they finished their breakfast, Kairi called Namine on her cell. "Hey Namine? Alex and I were just wandering if you've bought a wedding dress yet."

"Really! We will be there in five minutes." Kairi said before she hung up.

"She said she hasn't yet and that we can meet her at the bridal shop in five."

Alex and Kairi rapidly ran out the door and met up with Namine. All three of them went into the store and looked around for the perfect dress for Namine. Alex found a rack of dresses that she thought Namine might like but Namine shot them down. They kept on looking and finally found the perfect dress. It was white and puffed out at the bottom. The detailed lace at the bottom really brought the dress out. The top of the dress was strapless and was made of satin like the rest of the dress.

Next came the shoes and accessories. Luckily the bridal shop had shoes and jewelry. Kairi found a pair of glass high heel shoes that had a ribbon to tie up around Namine's ankles. Namine absolutely loved them and tried them on. Finally the diamond jewelry was bought to match. When the girls got done with the bridal shopping, they headed out for Lattés at Star Bucks.

Axel was walking around town, trying to find something to do. When he came to a tall brick wall, which you could not see over, he leaped on top of it. What he saw behind it was amazing. It was the Castle of Radiant Garden. It had been completely restored and looked like new. "Hey you! Get off of there, you dang hooligan." Came a voice.

It was Cid. "Sorry. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to see what was behind this wall." Axel said jumping down.

"Well duh! Why do you think this tall wall is here in the first place?"

"Dude, take a chill pill. I said I was sorry, so back off. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Axel said while straightening his shirt and pants.

"You better not. This castle is still in destruction to some people. We haven't exactly told them yet because we are not for sure if it is still safe around that area. We are afraid people will start visiting the castle and Heartless will pop out of nowhere. So we have many people, like Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa checking everywhere and securing the area." Cid explained.

"Well, ok. I won't say anything to anybody but my fiancé."

"NO! You must not tell her either. Anybody could accidentally slip up and tell."

"Fine. I am leaving now." Axel said turning on his heel.

"HEED MY LECTURE! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE!" Cid yelled so Axel could hear him.

Axel just put up his hand and walked off. He was going to tell Kairi no matter what anyone said. But…what if she accidentally told someone and it got spread all around town? Then he would get the blame for it. That didn't matter. The trust between his and Kairi's love lines did matter. Axel finally got home and turned on the radio to 89.1 F.M. He sat down and awaited Kairi's arrival. The songs that were playing were ones he did not like. There finally came a song that he liked. Part of it went like this: ♪Because Days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever. Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever. One last kiss (_One last kiss_), before I go (_Before I go_), dry your tears (_Dry your tears_), it is time to let you go.♪ (Could someone tell me the name of that song and who it's by, please?)

The song ended and Axel wanted to know who sang it and what it was called. He could find out later but right now he just wanted relax. There was a knock on the door and Axel leaped to answer it. He answered it and Kairi was on the other side of the door. Axel leaned against one side of the doorframe. Kairi tried to enter but Axel blocked her by putting his arm across the entryway. "Hey! Let me in, please." Kairi said innocently.

"Not without one kiss." Axel said shaking his head.

"That I can do." Kairi said, leaning up to kiss Axel softly.

"Ok. That was pathetic. Try again." He said.

Kairi dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Axel's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they locked lips. When they finally broke away from their long lasting kiss, Axel let Kairi in. "You are very childish." Kairi said.

"Well pin a rose on your nose, Miss. Goody Adult." Axel said putting air quotes around "Adult."

"I am so an adult. At least I act more like one than you do." Kairi said.

"Whatever." Axel said turning around as Kairi followed.

They went into Axel's living room and sat on the couch. Kairi pulled a package out of her bag and held it behind her back. "Close your eyes." She commanded

"Uh-oh. What is it?" Axel asked with a scared tone in his voice.

"My presents are never bad so don't you complain."

Axel closed his eyes and Kairi put the package in his hands. "Open."

Axel looked down at the object and started to unwrap it. It was the whole manga series of MeruPuri. "I knew you like to read manga so I bought those for you."

Axel put the books on the coffee table and pulled Kairi to an intimate embrace. Kairi gasped at the sudden move but she held him in the embrace too.

Sorry for the short chapter but I kind of ran out of ideas so. I am really sorry for the loooooong wait. ' But I hope ya'll liked this chapter and I promise to get through at least chapter 20. thanks for all the support and reviews D


	16. Mental Wounds That Heal With Tenderness

**Memories Come Alive**

**Chapter 16- Mental Wounds That Can Be Mended By Tenderness.**

**Disclaimer- this is the last time I will put this because I think you all have this imprinted in your minds. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. I only own the name Alex and ****Axel Sapphirus ****owns the name Axus.**

**Hello Again. Ok sorry for the long delays. My friend is already complaining about having to wait for new chapters on two stories. When I get to the 20****th**** chapter of this story, I am going to start a new story. I will still work on this one too. So, anyway, I guess I better start this chapter huh? Ok here it is.**

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked after they departed.

"I don't know. I guess I love you _this much_." Axel said spreading his arms far across.

"Aw! You're so sweet, you know that?"

"I know I am."

"Hey you want something for dinner? I will fix anything you want." Kairi asked.

"I will help you. I won't be one of those guys who just sits around while the woman does the cooking and cleaning. You don't have to wait on me hand and foot either." Axel said.

"I know you will. I just want to fix this one meal for you. How about I cook you something special?"

"Ok."

Kairi went into the kitchen and started to fix her "Special" dinner. Axel decided to read his new manga volumes while relaxing on the couch. Kairi gathered the ingredients and cooked. When she finished, she walked into the living room and put her hands over Axel's eyes. "It's done." She whispered into his ear.

That really sent chills up his spine. Kairi led him to the kitchen, her hands still on his eyes. She uncovered his eyes and he gasped at the sight of salads, a ham, vegetable soup, tuna rice casserole, and whine. "Wow! You prepared all of this?" Axel asked astonished.

"Yep. I sure did."

Axel took a seat and Kairi sat next to him. She fixed his plate and then hers. Axel took a bite of the tuna rice casserole and started to choke. Then he fell out of his chair. Kairi yelled, "AXEL!"

She rushed to the floor to save him and he started to laugh. "You poisoned the food!" He said while still laughing.

"You IDIOT! You scared me to death and… _very_ _funny_. I did not poison the food."

Axel got back in his chair and so did Kairi and they finally ate without (Ahem) any interruptions. Axel ate like a pig and he was complaining about his stomach hurting. Kairi felt like she did a wonderful job on the dinner. Kairi started on the dishes and Axel helped her. When all the plates and utensils were washed and dried, Kairi removed her apron and put it away. She was still in the closet, putting away her apron, when something didn't feel right. Kairi jumped at the sudden feeling of warm arms wrapping around her waist. "Axel? What are you doing?"

"What? Aren't fiancés supposed to act like this?" Axel whispered into Kairi's ear.

Cold chills raced up Kairi's spine and her heart pounded against her chest. He kissed her cheek and intertwined his fingers with hers. He led Kairi into the living room and they sat on the couch. She laid her head upon his lap and they both drifted off to sleep. It always ended up like this. This is what true love was. Kairi snoozed peacefully on Axel's lap, of course, Axel had his head tilted back as his drool pooled in his mouth.(ewww.) The moon finally rose high into the sky and all that could be making a single sound were crickets.

The next morning, Axel woke up to the sound of snoring. "heh. I never expected Kairi to snore." Axel combed his fingers through her hair and her red locks parted smoothly. He pulled her hair back and tucked her loose strands behind her ear so he could see her face. The expression on her face was an agonizing and lonely one. "What could she possibly be dreaming about?" That thought developed in Axel's mind. "NO!" Kairi's head shot up and she was gasping for breath. "Kairi! Kairi!" Axel tried to mollify her but she was breathing uncontrollably. "Kairi! It's alright. It was just a dream." Axel wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently to appease(calm) her. After she simmered down, Axel let go of her. "What was that all about?"

"I…I am…not for…sure. It just all of a sudden got colder and darker. Everyone I knew was gathered around me, but they were all on the ground, lifeless. I was confused as to what was going on and a pool of blood was surrounding me. I was looking all around to see where you were. Your body was lying there next to me, limp and fragile. I had noticed that I had my wedding dress on and that you had your tuxedo on. Obviously it was our wedding. Your blood stained my dress and I was sobbing hysterically. I didn't know what happened or anything. Then I just woke up screaming bloody murder." Axel held her tenderly since she was still traumatized from the whole circumstance.

_Why do these kinds of things happen to us?_ Axel put his hands on both sides of Kairi's face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Then, he planted a sweet innocent kiss on her lips. "It's all over. You don't have to worry. I will never let anything happen to you or me. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven." Axel's words were inspiring and pure.

Kairi cried into Axel's shoulder. She finally got up and Axel watched her close. "Are you going to be alright now?"

"Yeah." Kairi said, wiping her eyes.

She walked into Axel's bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Then she went back to the living room and sat next to Axel again. She laid her head on his shoulder, whilst he gently lowered his head onto hers.

_**A Month Later**_

A blonde girl is walking down an aisle. A wedding dress swallows her tiny form up and the end of her dress is dragging carelessly. She locks her arm with a blonde boy who is wearing a Tuxedo. They both stand facing each other. A crowd surrounds the scene and they all are clapping and cheering. The minister speaks a few words and the boy places a ring onto his love's right ring finger. After that the girl places a ring on his same finger. The Minister speaks a few more words and the couple kiss as directed. The girl tosses her bouquet into the crowd and a red haired girl catches it. Other women lunge towards her but a red haired man jumps in front of her and growls. The women back off and watch the couple leave. After the wedding, Namine and Roxas headed to their new house in a carriage decorated with flowers, ruffled paper, and a sign on the back that said, "Just Married".

Meanwhile, Kairi placed the bouquet she caught on a shelf in her house. Axel came up behind her and picked her up. "Just wait until next week. We will be the same as Roxas and Namine, a happy married couple." Axel whispered into Kairi's ear. Kairi had the regular chill run up her spine, and she shuttered.


	17. The Big Christmas Wedding

Memories Come Alive 

**Chapter 17-The Big Christmas Wedding**

**Disclaimer- you know. I know. So there is no need to say. **

**YAY!!! Chapter 17!!! Ok, there is an author that asked me if I could put a teeny weeny note on my story. I absolutely love her story, **_**Strawberry Kisses.**_** Her name is…tah dah ******_**Randomness Fer Life**_** D She has some other story ideas and they sound FANTASTIC!!! So please check her story and her profile out. I recommend you to. My Best Friend, **_**Unwritten Story**_**, is writing a story and I am one of the characters in it. I think it is a Naruto Fanfic and she is an excellent writer. It is going to be a SPECTACULAR story. Check out her profile too. Anyway, here is chapter 17. **

_**The Week After**_

Axel and Kairi just got done playing cards and drinking hot cocoa, when Axel got up. He walked to a vast window that showed a magnificent view of the outside world. A thick layer of glistening white covered the land, trees, and other houses. Smoke ascended from chimneys and lights twinkled brightly from the Christmas lights hung on each house. It was still snowing and it was below zero outside. Axel and Kairi were living together in a huge three-story house that was in a regular rural area with a few neighbors. It was a perfect winter scene and with Christmas being two days away, it was the perfect time to have a wedding on Christmas Eve. Alex moved in to a house near them and she found an amazing boyfriend who treats her well. His name was Reno. If you looked at him and Axel together, you would think that they were twins.

Axel got boxes out of the garage. "It is a little late, but that's alright. Next year we will put the decorations up as planned." Kairi said grabbing a box on top of the pile in Axel's arms.

"I guess it is a good thing we already got presents and wrapped them, huh?"

"You got that right." Axel said.

Kairi opened a huge box and pulled out a Christmas tree. Axel helped her move it in front of the humungous window. Then they opened each box and removed the lights, the ornaments, the garland, the icicles, the angel that goes on top, and the rug that lies beneath the tree. "Maybe we should put up the other decorations first." Axel said.

Axel and Kairi put red and green ribbons all over the place. There were candles, Santa dolls, angel dolls, ceramic houses, snow globes, wreaths, window stickers, and musical lights profusely. There were also three stockings. There was one for Axel, one for Kairi, and one for Nik Nik. The last thing to go up was the mistletoe. "Heh. We will save that for later." Kairi's cheeks turned to a rosy color.

"Ok. Now for the tree." Kairi clapped her hands.

Axel put the lights on first and then Kairi helped him put the garland on. Next, they assorted the Disney™ ornaments and Precious Moments™ ornaments on the tree. Then, they each grabbed a handful of icicles and threw them carelessly on the tree. Finally, Axel lifted Kairi onto his shoulders, being since the tree was extremely tall, and she went to put the angel on the top. "Wait. This isn't right. I think we _both_ should put the angel on the top. Let me get two step ladders."

Kairi ran to the garage and hauled in the two stepladders and placed them in front of the tree. They both had a hold of the angel and they climbed the miniature ladders. Finally, the angel was placed on the top. Axel took the ladders, boxes, and extra icicles to the garage. All that was left was to light the whole thing up. Axel went behind the tree and plugged it in. He went over to Kairi and hugged her tightly. "Well. The tree is up and the decorations are all over the house." Axel said, after he released Kairi.

DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG! Axel and Kairi walked together to the door. Axel opened it and… "Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas!" Roxas and Namine came walking through the door. "Uhh…Roxas? It is not Christmas yet and what the hell are you wearing?" Axel asked.

"I know but Namine and I are not going to be here on Christmas day so we figured we would go ahead and deliver your presents now. Oh, and by the way, it is a Santa suit if you must know."

"You are going to be here for our wedding, right?" Kairi had a frantic tone in her voice.

"Of coarse, Kairi. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Namine patted Kairi on the shoulder, reassuring her.

"Well, since we are doing the gift exchanging now, I will get your presents." Kairi left the room and went up a flight of stairs.

She came back with two perfectly wrapped boxes with neatly tied red and green ribbons. "This is for you." Kairi handed Namine a box. "And this one is yours." She said handing Roxas his.

Namine handed Kairi's box to her and Roxas handed Axel's box to him. "1, 2…" Kairi counted off and Namine finished. "3!"

They all opened the boxes at the same time. "Oh! It's beautiful!"

Kairi got a diamond necklace with a charm on the end that said "Best" on it. She didn't even notice that Namine was wearing the "Friends" necklace. Axel got Axe© body spray. "Ha. I saw a fanart drawn on Deviant Art about you, Axel." Roxas said.

"It had you, me and I think Kairi. It was an advertisement for Axel Body Spray. Me and Kairi were like attached to you."

"Uhhh…ooookayy. I guess it's not as bad as the Akuroku stuff they draw." Axel shuttered in disgust at the thought of some of the Akuroku fanarts about him and Roxas.

Roxas opened his gift and revealed a keyblade necklace. He immediately put it on. Namine received a charm bracelet that represented friendship. Axel and Roxas gave each other noogies, showing that they loved the gifts exchanged, what most Ahem "Manly Men" do. Namine and Kairi hugged. "Thank you so much, you guys." Kairi said after the hug fest was over.

"It was no problem. We have to go though." Roxas said.

"Aw! So soon?" Kairi whined.

"Yeah. We don't want to sleep in and miss your wedding now do we?" Roxas said.

"No. I guess not. Well, I guess we will see you tomorrow as we are walking down the aisle." Axel opened the door for Roxas and Namine as they left.

The door was closed and Axel turned to find Kairi, standing under the mistletoe. "He he. Do you see where you are standing?" Axel smirked.

Kairi looked up to see the mistletoe, "Don't go getting any…" Axel cut her off. He had her in a bone crushing embrace and his lips melted to hers. He finally released her and she was dazed. "Kairi? Kairi?" Axel waved his hand in front of her face to snap her out of it.

Kairi shook her head. "Sorry."

"What do you say we go out for a walk?" Axel asked.

"Ok. Let me get my appropriate winter clothes." Kairi went upstairs and grabbed her fur boots, fur gloves, fur hat, and fur coat. She put all of it on and ran down stairs. "I don't see why you need all that stuff. I am enough to keep you warm." Axel said.

"I know but I love this outfit. Besides, this won't be enough to keep me warm so…" "Ok. That's good to know." Axel said relieved.

They walked outside, hand in hand and Axel stopped suddenly. "Wait! How could I forget the Christmas lights for the outside of the house?" Axel bowed his head in disappointment.

"It's ok. At least the house is done on the inside." Kairi reassured him.

"Man! It stopped snowing. What a way to ruin a winter walk." Kairi pouted.

They continued their walk, not noticing that Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Axus, Selphie, Reno, and Alex were walking to their house. "Aw! It's too late. We just missed them." Yuffie pouted.

"They haven't even hung up their outside lights and that is the best part of decorating." Zexion got into immersed thought.

He dashed to the front door and turned the knob. "Don't they ever lock their doors?"

Zexion glimpsed around the living room and found a strand of lights. _"This isn't going to be enough."_ He said to himself.

"Why don't we go to the Christmas store they just opened?" Marluxia came into the living room.

"Well…I guess we could. Do they have good lights there?"

"From what I have heard, yeah." Marluxia scratched his pink hair.

"Off to the Christmas store!"

They all headed off to the store and bought some "things". When they got back, the house and yard was decorated. "Just wait until they see this." Cloud said to Leon.

Meanwhile, Axel and Kairi continued their walk hand in hand. About that time Axel felt something tiny hit his nose as it melted to water. "Kyaaaaah! It's snowing!" Kairi squealed.

She ran carelessly through the downfall of snow. There was already snow on the ground of coarse, so she decided to fall onto the ground. "Want to make a snow angel with me?" Kairi asked Axel.

"Nah. I think I will pass."

"Please?" Kairi pouted.

"That face won't work on me and you know…" Axel found himself pulled to the ground next to Kairi.

Kairi laughed at his face and next thing she knew, her face was covered in a massive amount of Snow. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!!"

"I know you didn't just throw a snow ball in my face."

"I believe I just did." Axel smirked.

"Oh it's on now."

Kairi patted a huge snowball and launched it at Axel. Once Axel got done whipping the snow off of his face, another snowball hit him in the face. Kairi chuckled uncontrollably as Axel whipped his face once again. They stared into each other's eyes and then sprinted in separate directions. Axel was busy making a Snow fort while Kairi was doing the same. Next came the Ammo. Each ball was patted carefully to get the perfect shape. Once they were ready, Kairi counted off. "1, 2…" "3!" Axel yelled.

Snowballs went flying as the fight resulted in soaked clothes and destroyed forts. "I win." Axel said in success because Kairi had run out of ammo before Axel.

He helped her up, grasping her hand tightly. "Hey! Look over there!" Kairi pointed out a white horse that was pulling a beautiful white carriage. "Let's ride the carriage. Please?" Kairi gave her famous puppy dog eyes.

"I told you that face doesn't work on me."

Axel glanced at Kairi and had to do a double take. Her eyes started to fill with water. "Are you actually making yourself cry?" Axel gasped.

"Alright."

"Yes! No one can resist the fake crying. I have a natural talent for that." Kairi said.

They stopped the horse rider (I don't know the actual name of these guys) and asked if they could ride. He said it costs five dollars but Kairi only had two dollars on her. Axel only had fifty cents. " Aw! I am sorry sir, but we only have two dollars and fifty cents." Axel said showing him the money.

"Well, I can make an exception. Half the price isn't bad so go ahead and hop on."

"Thank you so much. We greatly appreciate this."

Axel climbed in and pulled Kairi in too. The rider pulled the reins a little and the horse started to trot along the lighted, snowy streets. Kairi snuggled up to Axel and he wrapped his arms around her. "I told you I would keep you warm." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the sudden warm breath that hit her ear. Her heart pounded against her chest and Axel nestled his nose into the top of her head, while playing with a strand of her red locks. He was so gentle and any woman would be lucky to be with him. With all the luck in the world, it was Kairi.

Kairi glanced up and saw carolers. "Sir? Can we stop here for a moment?"

"Sure thing ma'am."

Axel leapt off and lifted Kairi off of the carriage. Kairi stood in front of the carolers and joined in. " I didn't know you could sing. You have a beautiful voice, Kairi."

"Aw. Thanks. I bet you could sing too. Try to sing with me." Kairi said, grabbing Axel's hand.

The carolers started to sing We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Axel and Kairi joined in, loving every minute of the holiday season.

The carolers finally stopped and Axel and Kairi got back on the carriage. "Let's go home."

"Sounds good to me." Axel laid his head on Kairi's shoulder and his nose gently brushed her neck as he took in her scent.

When they arrived, they hopped out of the carriage for the final time. They thanked to man and wished him the best of holiday cheer. Then they walked up the sidewalk and then something that seemed like a miracle happened. There was a brightness that surrounded them. The house was lit with many streams of red, green, and white lights. There were lit up reindeer and trees in their yard. Axel and Kairi gazed in amazement, not noticing their friends behind them. Then came music. They were caroling.

Kairi grabbed Axel's hand and joined in. Can you imagine a scene like this? I can. Gloved hands grasping gloved hands, the caroling continued as if there was nothing else going on.

Once they ran out of songs, the yard was full of friends embracing friends. "Who was the mastermind behind all of this?" Kairi looked around.

"That would be me." She heard a voice she recognized.

Zexion pushed through the crowd and stood before them. Kairi grabbed Zexion into a tight embrace and he kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much. THANK YOU EVERYONE!" Kairi laughed and grabbed Axel to capture his lips.

Everyone clapped and cheered. **Record scratch**

**Wait a minute, it isn't the wedding yet!**

_**Christmas Eve**_

_A crowd is surrounding Axel and Kairi. Kairi has her wedding dress on and Axel has his tuxedo on. The priest is speaking a few words. The wedding vows are exchanged successfully. _

**Priest:**

"Please do the placing of rings on the fingers."

_Axel slides the ring onto Kairi's ring finger and kisses her hand._

_Kairi repeats what Axel did and kisses his hand._

**Priest:**

Do you, Kairi, take this man, Axel, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?

Kairi: I do.

**Priest:**

Axel, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to her alone, so long as you both shall live?

Axel: I will

**Axel:**

I take you, Kairi, to be my wife and I promise before God and all who are present here to be your loving and faithful husband, as long as our lives shall last. I will serve you with tenderness and respect, and encourage you to develop God's gifts in you. **Kairi:**

I, Kairi, take you, Axel, to be my husband; and I promise before God and these witnesses to be your loving and faithful wife; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live.

**Priest:**

As god as my witness, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the…

_Too late, Kairi and Axel had already started to kiss. _

_The crowd cheered and applauded the newly weds as Axel carried Kairi down the aisle. _

_Tears of joy filled the room. _

_Kairi glanced over and saw Sora. He smiled sweetly at her and she returned the gesture. _"Congratulations Kairi." He said sadly.

Axel let Kairi go and beckoned her to talk to Sora for a moment. "Where is Olette?" Kairi asked.

"We broke up because I was tired of her bossiness."

"Well I am here to tell you that you will find the right woman soon and when you do, she will be lucky to have you." Kairi kissed Sora on his cheek and took Axel's hand.

She looked back at him and winked. Sora shook his head while smiling. Maybe there was a perfect somebody for him, a happily ever after just as Kairi and Axel's.

_Axel and Kairi were half way to the doors and suddenly, the warmth of Axel's hands slipped from Kairi. At the worst time to happen, the church went black and a deadly scream was heard…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_NO!!! AXEL!!!!!!!" _

Mwuaaaaa!!!! Another Cliffhanger. What happens? Is there another enemy? Find out next chapter.


	18. A New Enemy?

**Memories Come Alive**

**Chapter 18- A new enemy?**

**Ha. Yeah the new enemy is I. At least, that is what I am going to be after you get done reading this. Ok so I know I am going to get hate mails and hate reviews like crazy when I tell you this. This story is on a VERY long vacation. I am sorry but I am getting ready to start on that other story of mine. I hope that everyone enjoyed the story. (So far, that is) **

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry. The next next next next next next next story is going going going going going going going going to be called called called called called called ENOUGH WITH THE ECHOES ALREADY!!!! **

**Anyway, the next story is going to be called Welcome to Twilight Town High. **

**There are pairings such as Riku X Namine, Roxas X OC, and Axel X OC. There are no lemons or anything so don't expect any. This story is just one that is coming from this non-talented writer. Lot's of laughs, romance, and… Axel almost catching the school on fire? WHAT?! So when I post my new story, I hope I get a lot of reviews. Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. You are greatly appreciated and will be thanked properly…**

**Thank you to…**

**Unwritten Story ****(my bestest friend in the whole entire world)**

Kairyin RandomnessFerLife 

**Those were my main reviewers and I am giving them gifts. **

**Here they are…Gives them another Axel plushy, Zexy Zexion plushy, Riku plushy, Roxas Plushy, and…Tah Dah…COOKIES!!! # # #********Oh no! I burnt the cookies. I am so sorry. [ THANK YOU ALL!!!!**


End file.
